Pulchritudinous
by not so secretly Batman
Summary: This is Harry's last year at Hogwarts. Harry has wanted Draco for so long what happens when a certain blonde Slytherin likes him back? Slash Harry/Draco. Other small pairings: Seamus/Dean, Ron/Theo, Hermione/Blaise, Lupin/Sirius
1. The Astronomy Tower

This is the first story I am uploading and please review and give suggestions. These Characters do not belong to me they are property of J.K. Rowling. This is based of something I have read in the past.

**Pulchritudinous**

This would be Harry's final year at Hogwarts. Harry has never been happier. Without the threat of the Dark Lord looming over him he was free to live the way he wanted. Ron and Hermione were all Harry needed. Or at least that's what he told himself. He was lonely, he had plenty of friends but he wanted a relationship. Ron continued to push him towards Ginny but it just felt wrong. Ginny was like a sister to him. There was also the fact that Harry was gay.

The one Harry really wanted he couldn't have. Harry wanted Draco Malfoy more than anything else. The way his light blonde hair fell over his eyes and especially his eyes, so intense the colour of silver. He knew Draco wasn't evil no matter what anyone said. If he was evil he would have killed Dumbledore back in fifth year.

After the war Draco and Harry continued to insult each other. Harry knew this had been the case for years but it still hurt. Harry would insult him back just to keep up appearances. He knew it would raise some eyebrows if he was suddenly nice to Draco.

That night, Harry headed to the Astronomy tower under his invisibility cloak so as not to be caught by Filch. He walked up only to find someone was already there. Harry couldn't tell who it was, so he inched closer only to see the Slytherin Prince himself, Draco Malfoy. As he got closer he realized that Draco was crying.

Harry wasn't quite sure what to do, afraid to reveal himself in case Draco rejected him. So Harry stayed quiet waiting for the boy to leave. As soon as Draco was out of sight, Harry threw of the invisibility cloak and simply sat there for hours wondering what it could have been that made Draco cry. All previous thoughts forgotten. Harry had never seen Draco cry. Draco looked happy after the battle which was more reason that proved to Harry that he wasn't evil.

He knew Ron still hated him and would probably hex him if he ever told him about his feelings for Draco. After Draco's trial and he was proven innocent, Ron threw a fit and had spent the whole day mumbling something about "stupid ferret" and "slimy little git".

He wished he could tell Hermione. She would know what to do, but that would mean outing himself to one more person which he wasn't ready for, not yet. And if Hermione ever told anyone rumors would spread fast especially considering who they were about.

Harry knew what muggles thought of gays but he wasn't sure what it was like in the wizarding world. Harry knew Hermione was brilliant but sometimes she tended to mouth off about things when angry. Ginny was the only one he could tell. He wasn't sure what she would think of him fancying Malfoy but he knew she would try and help as best she could.

Ginny was the only one who knew Harry was gay, besides Harry himself of course. She knew it before he did. Harry had asked Ginny out in fifth year, finally giving into Ron's wishes. Ginny was delighted at first and agreed as soon as Harry asked. However when anything sexual ever came up Harry would make an excuse and eventually it just got silly. Harry had made up and excuse every single time and finally Ginny confronted him about it. She explained that she knew he was gay and that it was alright and she wouldn't tell anyone.

Harry had denied it at first and made up yet another excuse. Harry tried to like girls, he really did but he just didn't find it attractive. Harry eventually gave in and admitted to himself he was gay. Both of them realized it was for the best and broke up.


	2. Friends

Pulchritudinous Chapter 2

Harry went in search of Ginny looking around for that tell-tale red hair. After a while he gave up and then he spotted Ron.

"Hey Ron! Wait." Harry yelled. Ron turned around to see who had called him and as he saw Harry he smiled.

"Hey mate. What's up?"

"You haven't seen Ginny have you?" Harry asked.

"Yeah she's with Hermione in the library…. Why? You finally going to ask her out again?" Harry laughed at his friend's suggestion.

"No Ron I'm not going to ask her out. I just need to ask her something. Anyways thanks Ron. I'll see you later all right?" Harry said with a smile.

Harry headed towards the library only to bump into someone.

"Sorry". They said in unison. Harry looked up only to see Draco Malfoy. Draco took one look at Harry then set off running.

Harry stood there confused for a minute wondering what happened. Then all thoughts of speaking to Ginny were pushed aside as he followed the blonde boy through the castle and finally found himself in the astronomy tower once again.

"Draco…?" Harry said unsurely. Draco turned around immediately hearing his name being called.

"You called me Draco?" Draco muttered staring into Harry's emerald green eyes. It was more a statement than a question but Harry chose to answer it anyway,

"That's your name." Harry replied.

"Go away Potter… go talk to your girlfriend and spare me your petty insults." Harry obviously not listening to a word Said, sat down next to the boy to comfort him.

"Please tell me what's wrong Draco is." Harry asked softly.

"Like you care. Go away please." Draco's request was only half-hearted. What he really wanted was someone to speak to and he knew he could trust the messy haired boy.

"I'm not leaving you here like this Draco. I do care as to what is making you so miserable. I'm not going to leave until you tell me. So you might as well… even if it's just to get rid of me."

"But… but you hate me!" Draco said in an almost whisper.

"I don't hate you Draco… I never have."

"You think I'm an evil Death Eater, one of his followers."

"I used to think that, before the war started, when I was younger. Things change Draco."

"My dad died."

"Huh?"

"That's what happened." Draco smiled sadly, tears streaking down his face.

"Oh." That was not what Harry had been expecting. Harry then nodded in understanding. Harry knew Lucious Malfoy was a very evil wizard but at the same time he was still Draco's father.

"Hey Draco… I don't want to fight with you anymore. It just seems unnecessary." Harry said smiling slightly.

"I think… I think I'd like that." The boys smiled at each other. Draco couldn't help but notice how happy the other boy looked. His green eyes, so strong and powerful. Draco had never seen eye's like his. Harry seemed to have tried to tame his messy dark hair but it didn't matter it suited Harry as it was.

Draco was confused. Had he really just made friends with the boy-who-lived? Draco wondered what Harry's friends would think of their strange, new friendship. He decided to ask.

"Hey Harry…" Draco Started

"Hmm?" Harry asked with a sleepy smile on his face. Draco couldn't help but think it was the cutest thing he had ever seen. Pushing the thought out of his head and shrugging it off he asked.

"Harry, what will your other friends think about us being friends?"

"Well…" Harry thought for a minute, thinking what to say. "Hermione won't mind, I don't think. She knows you're not evil, however Ron will probably try to hex one of us or both. But he'll come around eventually. As for Ginny, she definitely won't mind since she thinks you're absolutely gorgeous." Harry smiled remembering an old conversation.

"And you don't mind?" Draco asked, confused.

"Mind what?" Harry asked confused.

"That your girlfriend thinks I'm gorgeous?"

"Oh that! No Ginny's not my girlfriend, she's more like a sister to me now." Draco stared at Harry in utter disbelief.

"She isn't your girlfriend?" Harry laughed at the look on Draco's face.

"No. She's not my girlfriend." Harry confirmed. Draco instantly beamed.

"Is there someone you like?" Draco asked hopefully.

"I do have my eye on someone but I'm still single." Harry said sadly.

"Ask her out." Of course Draco would think he was straight. Harry cringed when he said her but Draco didn't appear to have noticed.

"They'll reject me."

"You're Harry Potter. Who would ever reject you?"

"Cho Chang, Fourth Year."

"Excuse me?" Draco asked confused.

"I had a crush on Cho Chang in fourth year and she rejected me." Harry smiled. Draco knew he had no chance even though being friends with Harry was better than nothing.

"We'll see… Thanks for the advice though." Harry suddenly fell into a fit of giggles.

"What?" Draco asked obviously confused by Harry's strange behavior.

"I'm getting relationship advice from the guy who used to be my so called enemy. None other than Draco Malfoy. Who knew you were such a sweetheart?" Harry joked. Draco mock glared at Harry before falling into a fit of giggles himself.

"This was nice." Harry said after the laughter died down.

"Yeah it was." Draco agreed.

Harry and Draco looked into each others eyes. Silver eyes met green one and then both subconsciously leaned in suddenly stopping as if just realizing what they were about to do. They turned their heads, not looking at each other. Both boys chose to ignore the moment. Harry liked a girl. Draco had no chance whatsoever, his mind kept telling him this but his heart longed for Harry. Draco smiled sadly to himself.

"Hey Draco… I never asked but… do you like someone too?"

"Yeah, yeah I do. But they will never like me back. They don't want some death eater scum like me." Draco said harshly.

"You're not Death Eater scum Draco!" Harry smiled at him sympathetically, secretly hoping it was him that Draco liked. "oh and Draco…. I'm sorry about your father." Draco smiled shyly at the other boy.

"Me too. I'm going to bed alright? I'll see you tomorrow Harry."

"Alright, I think I'll stay here a little while longer though." Harry said while gazing at the stars. Then he spotted it, a shooting star. Harry knew exactly what to wish for and so went to bed wishing, willing, wanting for Draco to simply love him back.

Little did he know that Draco already loved Harry more than anything.


	3. A Chat With Luna

Pulchritudinous Chapter 3

Harry woke up the next morning in a bad mood. He had nearly kissed Draco the previous night. He was so close, but then he backed down. Where was his Gryffindor courage when he needed it? It was Sunday, so he didn't have class. He got dressed and went to the common room only to find Seamus and Dean in a compromising position on the couch. They were in a position that no one would want to be caught in.

"Argh" Harry shouted being caught by surprise. The two boys immediately got off of each other, both covering themselves with the couch cushions. "What on earth possessed you to do that in the common room?" Seamus blushed a hundred shades of red, while Dean laughed at his boyfriends face.

"Harry… please don't be mad at us… we can't help it that we like boys… its just sorta…"

"I'm fine with you guys being gay. What I'm not fine with is walking in on you guys. I mean seriously the common room? Couldn't you have done it in your room? I think you have seriously just corrupted my innocent mind."

"You're far from innocent mate, everyone knows that. It's not exactly a secret that the boy-who-lived has had a lot of girls." Dean said.

"I don't know what you heard but I have not been with any girls. Understood?"

"What about Ginny then, didn't you sleep with her?" Seamus asked confused.

"No, I didn't sleep with Ginny she's like a sister to me. That would have been awkward. Anyway, speaking of Ginny… have you seen her?"

"You didn't sleep with Ginny…That changes things then… well I haven't seen Ginny." Seamus said embarrassed.

"Me either. Now me and Seamus are going upstairs to continue what we were doing."

"It's Seamus and I… Oh God… Hermione is seriously rubbing off on me if I'm correcting people's grammar."

"Just don't start preaching house elf rights please. Save us from that experience. Now Seamus and I are going to continue this upstairs."

"I don't want to know." Harry mumbled before leaving.

Harry went down stairs to the library, only to find Luna on a sofa reading the Quibbler. The odd thing was that she was upside down. Luna didn't seem to notice Harry and wasn't even looking at him when she said

"Hello Harry". Still upside down she smiled at him her radish earrings hanging down from her ears nearly touching the floor.

"Er hi Luna… why are you upside down?"

"Oh well you see _the Blibbering Humdinger tends to try and get you when you're reading and gets confused if you're upside down."_

_"I see… Hey Luna, have you seen Ginny? I really need to speak to her."_

_"Oh are you going to tell her about your feelings for Draco?"_

_"Wait… what? How did you know?"_

_"You see Harry… Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure... that's what you like about Draco, his wit. Well… one of many things really. That and he is gorgeous."_

"Luna has anyone ever told you you're absolutely mad?

"Not to my face no… but I hear that people call me 'Loopy Luna' or 'Loony Lovegood' behind my back though." She grinned at Harry.

Harry smiled back at her. "So… Ginny?

"Last I saw she was at the lake staring at some blonde boy"

"Thanks Luna. See you at dinner."

"See you Harry." Luna replied, still upside down.

Luna Lovegood was a very odd person. A lot like Dumbledore really. Both of them seemed to be able to tell exactly what he was thinking. Harry figured if Luna knew about his feelings for Draco then so did Dumbledore. Harry wondered if there was ever something the old man didn't know. She and Dumbledore should start a club. A club for the brilliant, but absolutely insane.

Harry headed down to the lake but by the time he got there, there was no sign of the exuberant red-head. Harry was going to continue looking around when his stomach rumbled. That's when he remembered that he hadn't eaten yet. Harry checked the time only to find it was not nearly time for dinner and so he decided to go down to the kitchens.

As soon as Harry got to the kitchens a house elf through itself at harry, hugging on to his leg.

"Hello Dobby. It's nice to see you too."

"Master Harry. You have not forgotten Dobby!" The house elf said excited.

"Of course I haven't forgotten you Dobby after everything we've been through I don't think it's possible for me to forget you." Even after Dobby nearly killed Harry in second year, he still had such a fondness for the house elf.

"Master Harry hasn't come to see Dobby in a long time." The house elf said sadly.

"I know Dobby and I'm very sorry. I'm just going through all the things I missed." Harry said with a smile.

"Dobby understands." Harry's stomach rumbled again causing Dobby to go into a frantic state. "Dobby has not prepared anything for Master Harry! Don't be mad at Dobby sir."

"Dobby… it's alright… I'll just have a sandwich or something."

"Of course sir. Dobby is making Master Harry a sandwich." Dobby handed Harry a sandwich and smiled up at him.

"I have to go now Dobby. I'll come and visit you soon and feel free to visit me too."

With that Harry left the kitchens and went back up to the common room hoping against all odds to catch anyone else in compromising positions. Harry went up to the seventh floor until he came to the portrait of the fat lady.

"Password..." The portrait asked.

"Belladonna." Neville had chosen the password this time and as predicted chose a plant. At this the portrait swung open and Harry entered the common room. There was no sign of Ginny there either but he did spot Ron and Hermione playing a game of exploding snap by the fire.

"Hey guys!" Harry said, approaching his friends.

"Hiya Harry" Ron said cheerfully. "Where did you go yesterday? I tried looking for you but no one had any idea where you went."

"Oh." Harry said surprised. "I was up on the astronomy tower with Dra… Malfoy."

"Did that slimy little git hex you? I'll get him if he did!"

"No Ron he didn't hex me or harm me in any way. We just talked… it was nice. He's not that bad you know. Beneath that cold exterior he's actually pretty nice."

"But Harry he's a Slytherin and his father was Lucious Malfoy… known Death Eater… ring any bells?"

"Ron Weasley… don't be so rude. So what if he's a Slytherin? Draco is not his father you know. Do remember, he helped save our lives." At Hermione's outburst Ron shrank back. Hermione was rather scary when she was angry.

"Fine… it's just weird… what happened to being enemies? What did you guys talk about anyway?"

"We talked about things going on is all." Harry said slowly, not quite sure what to say.

"Alright then. Oh and Harry, Ginny heard you were looking for her and said she would meet you at dinner."

"Thanks Ron. I have to finish my essay on divination have you done yours?"

"Yeah mate. Just fill the paper up with tragedies, she loves that."

"Thanks for the advice mate, guess I'll just make it up. Never understood Divination anyway. I'll see you guys at dinner." Harry left for his room and was very surprised Hermione didn't say anything about his cheating on his homework. She seemed deep in thought.

_That's the end of another chapter. It takes me a while to type it all out. Next chapter should be up by Sunday. Thank you to __**Soph13**__ for helping out with the story and the "lovely" reviews and thanks to all of you who are actually reading the crap (excuse my language) I put up here. It will get better and there will be plenty of Drarry to come. So be patient and wait and see what happens. _


	4. Confessions

Pulchritudinous Chapter 4

Harry went up to his room thinking of things he could write in his essay. He had already included loosing a bet, loosing a friend, falling over, getting scratched by a cat and almost falling off his broom. Harry thought for a minute before adding being bitten by a floberworm and being hexed. Harry figured he was done and realized it was now time for dinner.

Harry put away his books and headed down to the Great Hall for dinner. Harry walked in and sat down in his usual place at the Gryffindor table between Ron and Hermione. When everyone was seated Dumbledore started his speech about the upcoming New Year Ball. Whispers immediately started around the hall. Harry noticed Ginny talking to Padma about the ball, and then Ginny spotted him and came over to talk.

"Hey Harry"

"Hey Ginny"

"You wanted to speak to me about something?"

"Yeah but not here… it's kinda private so can we talk by the lake?"

"Why the lake?" Ginny asked, slightly confused.

"It's peaceful" Harry replied.

"Alright then lake it is!" As soon as they finished dinner Harry and Ginny headed down to the lake. "So what is it you wanted to talk about?"

"Draco…" Harry said softly.

"Draco? What about him?"

"It's just that, well, I sort of really like him."

"Really? Oh Harry just kiss him. Tell him how you feel and kiss him. He likes you back its obvious. Then you'll know for sure."

"What if he doesn't like me back? Then what?"

"Harry I love you, you're like a brother to me. I love you just the same as I love those other 6 red heads I call brothers." At this Harry smiled.

"I know you do Ginny and I feel the same way but what do I do?"

"You do what I told you to do in the first place. You tell him how you feel and then you kiss him."

"He'll reject me."

"He wont" Ginny replied knowingly. "No one in their right minds would turn you down." Harry sighed in defeat. Ginny always did get her way. "Go on now… what you waiting for?"

"He's still eating last time I checked and I don't exactly want this to be a big scene, especially if he rejects me."

"Suit yourself then. I just thought it would be hot to watch you two make out." Ginny replied teasingly.

"Pervert." The two Gryffindors smiled at each other.

"Cmon then, let's go find your dream boy." Ginny said. The two walked arm in arm to the great hall only to see Draco leaving on his way to the dungeons most likely. "Cmon then lover boy here's your chance. I'll see you later." With that she pecked him on the cheek and Harry ran off towards Draco.

"Draco, wait a minute." Harry called. Draco stopped in his tracks before turning around towards Harry looking at him questioningly.

"What?" Draco asked confused.

"I need to talk to you… can we go somewhere a little more private?"

"Er yeah sure… room of requirement?"

"Perfect" Harry smiled shyly. Draco had to avoid the urges to just grab hold of him and snog his brains out. Of course he wasn't too sure how the Gryffindor boy and everyone else around them. Draco wondered what it was Harry needed to talk about.

Once they got there Harry walked back and forth 3 times thinking of a room that was comfortable. The door suddenly appearead and the two boys walked in without a word. They stayed in silence until Draco spoke.

"Did something happen?" Draco asked tentatively.

"Not exactly, no."

"Then what is it?" Draco asked obviously confused by what Harry wanted.

"Okay so… I don't really know any other way to put this so I'm just going to say it. I love you Draco… I really love you and I know you aren't interested but I had to let you know. Harry turned towards the door and started walking away before Draco grabbed Harry by the arm and spun him around to face him.

He leaned in closing his eyes, his lips so close to Harry's and as if reading Draco's mind, Harry closed the distance between them. The lips touching, shyly and tentatively the boys continued to kiss each other. It was perfect. Neither felt the need to deepen the kiss so they didn't. It was exactly what a first kiss should be like. Neither of the boys wanted to end it but eventually Draco pulled away to breathe.

"Sorry." Harry said.

"Why are you sorry?" Draco was confused. Was Harry guilty over what had happened?

"I kissed you" Harry said softly.

"Yes I noticed… I kissed you back you silly Gryffindor." Harry's face immediately lit up with realization. He grinned. At this Draco couldn't help but smile back. "I don't want to come out yet though Harry, I'm not ready. Do you want to go to the ball with me maybe?"

"I'd love to… so would that mean we'd be coming out at the ball?"

"Well yeah, I suppose so. Come out in style, you know?"

"You would want to come out in style!" Harry teased.

"The Ball then? Oh and don't tell your friends yet. Wait for the ball… we'll surprise 'em."

"Alright but I have to tell Ginny since she was pretty much responsible for me telling you how I feel. She would want to know."

"Okay you can tell the Weaselette but no one else."

"Will you stop calling her that?"

"Sorry. Force of habit." Draco replied apologetically. "So Ginny is the one who is responsible for all this? I guess I'll have to thank her." Harry grinned at him and then started laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"A Malfoy thanking a Weasley. That will go down in history that will!" Harry continued laughing. Draco glared at Harry but then started to laugh with him. Draco leaned in and gave Harry a quick peck on the lips.

"Does this mean we're boyfriends now then?" Harry asked shyly.

"Definitely" Draco responded. "I have to go though… It's getting late the guys will start wondering where I am. Theodore Nott by the way… has the biggest crush on Ron…. Oh and one more thing… Harry?"

"Yes?" Harry asked.

"I love you too." Draco grinned at Harry giving him a quick kiss before running down to the dungeons. Both boys went to bed with a smile still on their faces. Harry was so happy he didn't even notice Ron's loud snoring next to him. Harry couldn't wait for the ball. He wished he could be sleeping now wrapped in Draco's arms and smiled knowing that it will happen.

_Sorry it took a while to get this chapter up. I've been busy with school work and hospital appointments (they're never ending). Thank you to those who gave a review. This is my first story so I'm sorry if it's a bit crap. Please leave a review telling me what you think so far. Thanks again  
xxx  
Your Mum Loves Harry Potter _


	5. Melting the Ice Prince

Pulchritudinous Chapter 5

Harry woke up in a very good mood that morning. Harry grinned as he walked down to the Great Hall for breakfast with Ron and Hermione.

"What's got you smiling?"

"I promised not to tell you but you'll find out soon enough." With that Harry smirked and continued on to the Great Hall. Hermione seemed to think nothing of it but Ron knew it was identical to the one Draco seemed to have permanently fixed on his face.

When they got to their seats at the Great Hall, Harry looked over at Draco and winked. No one else seemed to notice what was going on but now Draco seemed to be blushing. What is the world coming to? Draco Malfoy is blushing. Ron thought. Ron scanned the Slytherin table to see if anyone else caught the interactions between the two. He kept looking until he locked eyes with Theo Nott. Nott winked at him making Ron blush. When had Ron suddenly started having feelings for him?

"Hey Ron… want to see a trick?" Harry said.

"Yea sure what is it?"

"Just watch." Harry suddenly turned his head to look at Draco grinning. Draco looked back questioningly before smiling back at him. First Harry started smirking and now Draco smiling? Something was definitely going one between those two.

"You melted the Ice Prince?" Ron was stunned. How had Harry managed to make the blonde boy smile? He's seen Draco smirk but never genuinely smile. "How did you do that?"

"Practice makes perfect." Harry was smirking again… this couldn't be good. "So Ron… whatever happened to all Slytherins are evil? You don't seem to think Theodore Nott is judging by the way you were staring at him drooling and blushed when he looked at you."

"I was not drooling… or blushing!"

"Whatever you say, Ginger." Harry said smirking again.

"I wasn't… I was embarrassed that he winked at me in front of everyone in the Great Hall… that's it."

"Oh he winked at you I see… so that's why you were blushing!" Harry teased. Ron decided they were in need of a change of topic.

"So mate you got a date for the ball yet?"

"Why… wanted to ask me?" Harry teased.

"Well of course… been in love with you since I was 3." Ron said sarcastically but still smiling.

"You didn't know me when you were 3." Harry stated.

"I knew of you. So do you have a date or not?" Ron asked again.

"As a matter of fact… I do." Harry said grinning.

"Stop grinning at me like that. It's scary." Harry grinned even bigger.

"Like that?" Harry asked grinning like a loony.

"Exactly like that! So stop it!" Harry pouted.

"Much better"

"Oh come on I'm happy. Aren't I allowed to be happy?"

"Harry mate, after everything you've been through you deserve to be happy. Although we have divination first. There are lots of tragedies ahead Harry dear." Ron said impersonating Professor Trelawney.

"Hermione's been rather quiet lately you noticed?"

"Yeah come to think of it she has been a little quiet."

"Oy Hermione" Ron called to her.

"yes Ron?"

"You've been quiet lately… is something wrong?"

"No… guess I just don't feel like speaking… everything's fine. I'm fine."

"You got a date to the ball yet Herms?"

"Yeah…"

"Who?" Harry asked curious

"I'll tell you later."

"God you and Harry work fast. I'm going to be the only one without a date."

"You could always ask Theo Nott he wouldn't mind." Harry said smirking.

"Oh ha ha ha. Very funny." Ron said sarcastically.

"You have a date Harry?" Hermione asked curiously.

"You'll find out at the ball. I promised I wouldn't tell."

"So is that the reason why you've been grinning like a Cheshire cat?"

"Yup. I really like them Herms."

"Hey er what's a Cheshire cat?" Ron asked obviously confused.

"It's from a muggle film: Alice in Wonderland." Harry replied.

"Alright, I don't think dad has that one yet." They continued to talk about Alice in wonderland. Once they finished their breakfast they split up. Ron and Harry heading to Divination and Hermione went to Runes. Unfortunately Draco wasn't in this class.

"We got potions next. Wonder if Draco will smile again."

Professor Trelawney spent the entire lesson explaining how the moon was in Uranus. The class started giggling when the teacher said: "It's no laughing matter you know! There will be an outbreak of the flu or someone will be poisoned."

Harry remembered when, back in fifth year Ron had been poisoned. The alcohol was meant for Slughorn and was given to him by Draco. Harry knew Draco did it but the blonde boy was innocent. He had been under the imperious curse the entire time and was in the end found innocent.

As soon as divination finished, Harry and Ron had to run down to the dungeons knowing how Snape hated it if someone was late. When they got there Snape was in a very bad mood. It turns out Dumbledore had insisted upon 'House Unity'. So everyone had to sit with someone of the other house. Hermione went over and sat down by Blaise the two striking up a conversation immediately. Since when had Hermione been close to Blaise?

Harry looked at Ron and gave him an apologetic look and headed over to sit next to Draco. Gasps were heard as the Gryffindor took his place next to the blonde Slytherin. Ron looked around for a place to sit and found the only seats available were The Nott and Milicent Bullstrode. Ron shrugged and sat down next to Theo. The boy gave him a grin causing Ron to blush a bright shade of red.

Hermione and Blaise seemed to work well together and produced a perfect potion. Harry and Draco also managed a perfect potion due to Draco's knowledge of potions. Ron and Theo however did not manage a perfect potion and the potion seemed to go from bright red to a greenish color before exploding. Snape glared at the two making them go to clean up the mess immediately.

"That is 20 points from Gryffindor and Slytherin for this horrible potion." Gasps were heard. Snape took away points from his own house? That's a first.

The rest of the day was pretty uneventful and the trio headed to dinner.

Thank you to the following for putting up with this story:  
_**Soph13, Hikari Ice Angel, Mariea87, violetkitty02, patz1307, hyper active pixie, xxBlackMaraihxx, vampirekisses753, CatSD0MA, BANAB, RAYNE1692, Fizzy-Flo, LyricalPhoenix18, charmarcus, MrsTripTucker, Mystic lover 92, chocokid39, Luna-Lily-Neko, Little-Vampy-June, theTigersFire, Slash Superqueen, MilitaryGirl101, Twinblade Alchemist , Sayet, my-secret-sin, im rad bby, ImAParrotDontEatMe, MiniMinx, Hyland19, embry's-imprint-gir and, booker85**_

PLEASE REVIEW – WOULD BE MUCH APPRECIATED


	6. House Unity

Pulchritudinous Chapter 6

As they sat down at the table they waited for everyone before Dumbledore started his speech.

"Witches and Wizards of Hogwarts, I feel that now after the war it is important to promote house unity. After the devastation of the war, we need to support each other more than ever. Now I would like everyone to stand up and walk to another table. Sit with whoever you want, no matter what House they're in. Let the feast Begin." With that Dumbledore raised his arms and the food appeared on the tables.

Harry spotted Draco and walked over to him smiling. They decided to take a seat at the Ravenclaw table. Luna decided to stay with them and sat on the other side of Harry. Whispers were going around about the odd three friends. Ron and Hermione did not sit with Harry and instead chose to sit at the Hufflepuff table with Seamus and Dean. They were then joined by a very happy looking Blaise and Theo.

Luna stuck up a conversation with Harry and Draco on something called floxarts. "Hello Harry, hello Draco."

"Hiya Luna." Harry replied. Draco was still unsure of the girl's sanity.

"I see that you finally told each other how you feel. Its sweet you know. Love is always sweet."

"How did you know?" Draco asked dumbstruck. Harry made a mental note to himself to explain that Luna just knew things.

"Well you see, my father told me to look out for love because the floxarts are biting. They tend to make feelings become more evident and when you know what to look for then it becomes obvious as to who loves who."

"Okay then. Anyone else we know who have been bitten by these 'floxarts'?" Draco asked curiously.

"Well I feel it wouldn't be fair to tell you, however Harry already knows about one other couple. I heard about the common room incident. I figure if you want to know they'll have to tell you themselves."

"What common room incident?" Draco asked slightly amused and curious.

"I walked into the common room and found a couple on the couch in a very compromising position."

"Really? who?"

"Can't say, sorry… sworn to secrecy."

"Please" Draco said giving Harry a puppy dog look. Harry laughed at Draco's efforts.

"That is not going to work on me mister."

"Oh well… it was worth a try." Draco replied.

The three of them continued their conversation asking Luna more about the floxarts. Luna was only too happy to tell them about this unknown creature. According to Luna's description they looked like miniscule love birds.

It was nice having someone knowing about their relationship. The Ball was only a few days away but Harry couldn't wait. Harry just hoped Draco felt the same. Harry could picture himself in Draco's arms. He could just imagine everyone's reaction when they entered the ball together. Harry wanted his friends to see the boy he loved.

As dinner finished Harry and Draco headed to the lake to talk. The lake was breathtaking at sunset. The two boys sat down, holding each other close. No one was around and so the two boys smiled at each other happily before leaning in wanting nothing more than to kiss the other boy.

Draco could hear Harry's breath on his lips and Draco leaned in further and kissed him. Harry felt Draco's tongue and his lips. Harry opened his lips granting Draco access to his mouth. Their tongues met, locked in a fiery battle. Harry moaned at Draco's actions. This kiss was better than any other the two had shared so far sending jolts of pleasure down both boys bodies. Eventually they pulled away and Draco wrapped his arms around Harry and held him close. The two boys looked into each other's eyes and smiled.

"I love you Harry."

"I love you too Drat." They smiled and Harry leaned his head on to Draco's chest.

Ron wasn't stupid, he knew Harry and Draco were definitely more than friends. Now seeing the two in that position confirmed what he already knew. They loved each other. Ron wasn't Happy with the fact that it was Draco, after all he was a Malfoy. Ron supposed if Harry loved him, he's try and be nicer to the ferret. Ron left back to the common room deciding to give the two love birds some peace.

"Draco?" Harry asked tentatively.

"Yes?"

"When we go to the Ball together everyone will know. Are you sure you're ready for that? Personally I can't wait but if you're having doubts about this we don't have to!"

"You have nothing to worry about. I want it as much as you do. I want to show off my amazing, gorgeous boyfriend to the whole school."

"You think I'm gorgeous?" Harry asked softly.

"Absolutely."

"You're gorgeous too Dray." Harry replied.

"Oh I know. I am a Malfoy you know. We are known for our prominent beauty." Draco winked at Harry and they both laughed as Harry punched Draco in the arm playfully.

"Thank God for House Unity. I have a feeling Dumbledore knows."

"Is there anything he doesn't know?" Draco asked.

"Probably not. What do you think of Ron and Theo?" Harry asked.

"It's sort of cute… I guess. Is the weasel even gay?"

"Don't know but he did blush when Theo winked at him, which is a good sign. Draco, please don't call him weasel… try to be a little nicer."

"Only for you Harry." Draco mumbled. He kissed Harry once more. "We'll have to come up with some sort of evil plan to get them together."

"Tell you what. We'll borrow their wands and ask them to meet us at the room of requirement. We'll wait outside under my invisibility cloak and put a locking charm on the door."

"You have an invisibility cloak?" Draco responded surprised.

"It was my fathers, actually come to think of it. Let's make that an empty classroom rather than the room of requirement, that way we can see if things are going the way we planned or not. We shall lock them in a classroom, and make sure Ron doesn't kill Theo."

"You sound suspiciously like a Slytherin." Draco said surprised and the boys cunning plan.

"Well in first year the hat wanted to put me into Slytherin, said I could do great things there."

"So why did it put you in Gryffindor?"

"Well I was a first year and brand new to magic and I was told that Slytherin was the house for the evil wizards, so I asked the hat to put me anywhere but Slytherin."

"It wanted to put you in Slytherin? Harry have I told you how much I love you?" Draco asked stunned.

"Hmm might have mentioned it but why don't you show me instead." With that Draco crashed their lips together once more in a fiery kiss which soon turned into a full blown make out session. The two broke apart looking into each others eyes and nodding in a silent understanding. They headed off to their dorm rooms for the night.

_**Thanks to all of you who have put up with this story… chapter 7 is on the way. It takes a while to type it all out and I have been a little busy. Chapter 7 will be up soon… not making any promises as to when.**_

Please review this story. It's my first time writing and thank you to those who have already reviewed my story at least once! I love you people! 


	7. Sirius Black

Pulchritudinous Chapter 7

Harry hadn't spoken to his godfather in quite a while, so when he received a letter from Sirius that morning Harry was ecstatic. The letter had explained that Sirius would be staying with Harry in dog form for a while. He was going to meet him later in the day when lessons finished. It mentioned that he had already talked it over with Dumbledore.

Harry was grinning when he read the letter. Sirius Black was going to be staying with him. He couldn't wait. He ended up smiling through the potions which was definitely weird. Harry wanted it to be a surprise so he refused to tell anyone. Ron shot Draco a look asking him what was going on. Draco looked back just as confused as Ron.

As soon as the lessons finished Harry raced off towards the grounds of Hogwarts, ignoring anyone who tried to talk to him or ask him something, he was so excited he didn't even notice the people staring at him as he raced through the castle. As soon as Harry got outside the large doors he saw the large black dog that ran towards him at a great speed and then leaped at him licking his face. Lavender, which saw the exchange between Harry and the dog, started screaming for help. Harry got up and patted Sirius.

"I missed you too Sirius." Lavender looked very confused by their interactions and stopped calling for help. Lavender stared at the large dog looking absolutely terrified.

Harry just ignored the girl and led Sirius through the castle, up to the Gryffindor common room. Harry bumped into Draco on the third floor and grabbed the boy and told him to follow him. Draco looked confused as ever at the sight of the large, black dog and Sirius looked equally confused. Harry just ignored the weird looks he was getting from the sight of the dog.

As soon as Harry they got to the common room, Harry said the password and they entered the common room. Ron spotted them, took one look at the dog, grinned then ran up to them still grinning.

"So this is what you were grinning about all day." Draco just stood there confused as ever.

"We'll explain everything in a minute. Let's go up to our room Ron. Then we can explain everything to Draco and Sirius."

"Good idea let's go."

They headed up to Harry and Ron's room and put a silencing spell on the door.

"It's alright to talk now Sirius, you can talk to us in human form now." This confused Draco even further, he must be an animagus since he had a human form. Something about the big dog looked familiar but he couldn't quite place it. The dog then changed before their eyes and in its place stood a very strange and dark looking man. Suddenly something in Draco's head clicked.

"You're Sirius Black." Draco said in an almost whisper.

"Well spotted and by the looks of you, you would be Draco Malfoy." Sirius replied.

"Ye… Yeah… you know me?"

"Well… Harry talked about you in his letters quite a bit. Had quite the obsession with you; however he never did have something nice to say, so why are you here?"

"Well… Draco and me are friends now. He's different. He's not a git anymore."

"Oy." Draco replied.

"I have to agree… you were a git, and a ferret."

"Well you're still a git and a weasel." Draco said annoyed.

"Seriously you two, can you never stop fighting?"

"Well if ginger here wouldn't start it then we wouldn't fight."

"You sound like an old married couple." Sirius noted towards Harry and Draco.

"We do not!" Draco and Harry shouted in unison.

"You haven't happened to see a gorgeous werewolf around anywhere have you?" Sirius asked curious.

"Lupin isn't back yet. Dumbledore made him take that vacation. He's coming back in a couple of days though." Harry replied knowingly.

"Great." The man smiled. "So tell me Harry, are you and blondie a couple?" Draco and Harry both blushed at this. Harry turned to Ron to see his reaction.

"Oh don't worry bout me mate. I already knew." Ron replied, realizing Harry was waiting for a response from him.

"You knew? How?" Harry was gob smacked. How had Ron found out?

"We'll you kept staring at each other all lovey dovey and stuff and then when I saw you in a very romantic position I knew for sure." Ron replied.

"Oh." Harry didn't realize that him and Draco had been so obvious. |And you're fine with it?"

"Well I was a little disappointed at the fact it was Draco… I mean seriously… Draco? But I guess you care about him so I'm fine with it." Draco glared daggers at Ron while Harry simply smiled.

"I for one am very happy for you! I always knew you were gay… you see that's why it was such a shock when you told me you were dating Ginny." Sirius replied.

"Oh no! Ginny! She'll be devastated. You'll have to break it to her gently. I don't like it when she's upset…"

"RON" Harry all but shouted.

"She's been crushing on you since she heard of you. She'll be absolutely gutted. I hope she doesn't hex you. It could get ugly…"

"RON!" Harry said again.

"Now she will know she'll never have a chance. I don't think she'll take it too well. You have to be prepared for the worst. I don't even know how she feels about gays…"

"RON!" Harry said once more.

"What?" Ron said confused.

"Ginny already knows. She's fine with it. She pushed me to tell Draco how I felt in the first place. She approves 100 percent. Trust me. Ginny is not going to be upset in the least. She was the one who made me realize I was gay in the first place. As for getting over me, according to Luna she's got her eye on some blonde Ravenclaw boy."

"Oh. I guess I don't know my sister too well. Guess I'll have to speak to her bout this." Ron said contemplating all he had heard. Sirius and Draco burst out laughing at the two boys finding it rather funny.

"What I'm confused about is… didn't you kill Harry's parents? I mean that's what was all over the news. I mean you obviously didn't considering Harry trusts you. So tell me something… if you didn't do it… who did?" Draco asked Sirius.

"Well his name is Peter Pettigrew. You probably know him as Wormtail. Well the idiot got himself caught not too long ago and they realized their mistake and dropped all charges."

"So if you were declared innocent… why are you walking around in dog form?" Draco asked curiously.

"Well there's some like you… who hadn't heard of my being declared innocent. Then there are others who still believe I'm guilty no matter what and would hex me at any chance they get. So it's not too safe to walk around in human form when those people are out there.

"I guess that makes sense." Draco said. Harry and Ron nodded their agreement.

The four chatted on amiably for some time with Ron and Draco occasionally getting into small fights. Draco gave Harry a kiss and left to get some homework done before dinner. Soon after that, Ron left too, leaving Harry and Sirius alone to talk.

**Thanks to those who have been so kind as to review this story. It makes me so happy to read that you guys like my story. I'm very grateful to all of you who have favorited this story or put it on story alerts. Please give me some feedback as to how I'm doing. I was so tempted to put in something like "Ginger's do have souls!". I might be able to fit it in somewhere. If you have no idea what I'm talking about just watch it on youtube. I love you guys so please tell me what you think**

PEACE


	8. Action Time

Pulchritudinous Chapter 8

Sirius and Harry had a lot to talk about and Harry decided to skip dinner, in favor of talking to Sirius. They ended up going down to the kitchens to get some food. People stared at the large black dog that was with Harry. The students looked either confused, utterly terrified or just weren't quite sure what to think of the big black dog and chose to ignore it. When they arrived at the kitchens, Dobby was ecstatic that Harry had come to see him again and quickly prepared food for both Harry and Sirius. Dobby was also confused at the sight of the dog but did not ask questions.

Draco came to visit Harry after dinner and had something very interesting to say.

"Harry, you missed Theo and Ron making goo-goo eyes at each other all through dinner. I feel its time to put our plan into action. What do you say?"

"Yeah definitely, it sounds like a great idea, its about time those two got together. So when should we do it?" Harry replied.

"Well let's start now. I already borrowed Theo's wand and asked him to meet me in the defense classroom, you know since Lupin's gone there's no one there?"

"Yeah that's brilliant, very convenient don't you think? I'll go ask Ron now, stay here." Harry replied. Draco grinned at Harry and waited for the boy. Harry walked into the common room looking for Ron. He spotted the red head playing chess with Neville. He walked over smiling at the two.

"Hello Harry." Neville said.

"Hey Neville, hey Ron! Listen Ron I really need to borrow your wand, I think I may have misplaced mine." Harry said, of course what Ron didn't know was that Harry's wand was in his pocket.

"Er yeah sure" Ron dug around in his cloak and found his wand then handed it over to Harry.

"Thanks oh and one more thing, can you meet me in front of the defense classroom? I need to talk to you about something important but I don't have time right now. I'll give you your wand back afterwards alright?" Harry asked.

"Er yeah sure, I'll see ya then Harry." Ron said. Harry smiled and walked away, pocketing Ron's wand. Ron figured Harry had to be up to something but he wasn't quite sure what.

Harry and Draco met up before and made sure they could cast the spell properly. They discussed the plan and showed each other that they have their friend's wands.

Then, later that day, Harry and Draco stood outside Lupin's classroom waiting for the two boys to show up. Theo came first and was rather confused by the sight of Harry.

"Why's he here?" Theo asked Draco. It was more confusedly than rudely.

"He's needed. We're just waiting for the ginger to turn up."

"Ginger…. as in… Ron?" Theo asked hopefully.

"Yes now go inside and I'll meet you when Ron comes." Draco said. Almost immediately after Ron turned up also confused by the sight of Draco but he didn't seem to question it."

"Go inside Ron. We'll meet you in there in a minute alright?" Harry said. With that, Ron shrugged and walked in. Harry and Draco quickly got out their wands and cast a locking charm on the door. Ron walked in and spotted the other boy who quickly winked at him and Ron turned to the door and found it locked. 'So this is what they're up to, Ron thought. Ron reached into his pocket for his wand hoping to unlock the door but found it gone. It confused Ron for a moment before realizing that Harry had "borrowed" it. Theo seemed to be staring at Ron almost hungrily now.

"So we stuck then?" Theo askes.

"Depends, got your wand? Ron replied.

"Nope gave it to Draco earlier." Theo replied unfazed.

"Shit that means I'm stuck here with you then." Ron replied angrily.

"I'm not that bad." Theo said sounding hurt.

"Sorry Theo, it's just I'm angry at Harry for locking me in here." Ron replied softly, realizing he hurt the other boy.

"It's fine. I like you Ron alright? It just hurts to hear you say those things." Theo said almost crying. He sat down on the floor looking particularly upset. Ron got up and sat down next to the boy putting his arm around him.

"No come on Theo. You're not that bad, you're not bad at all. I was upset with Harry, so come on, show me that gorgeous smile of yours." Ron couldn't quite believe what he was saying but something was telling him it was right and he should continue. He wanted to stay. Ron realized his true feelings for the Slytherin boy.

"You really mean that?" Theo asked. Theo asked looking at Ron. Ron couldn't help but think the boy looked cute when he was vulnerable.

"Course I do. You're a great guy Theo, too good for me even." Harry and Draco were outside the class listening to the two. With a silent agreement they took out their wands and undid the charm on the door before leaving together. Of course Ron and Theo didn't know this.

"So you like me huh?" Ron said sounding surprised. He'd always figured that Theo was simply teasing him.

"Yeah I do." Theo replied quietly.

"I like you too Theo." Ron said softly. With Theo's lack of response Ron thought he hadn't heard him so he looked at the boy.

"You… you do?" Theo said surprised.

"Yeah I definitely like you." Ron said, his eyes dropped to the other boy's lips suddenly wondering what it would be like to kiss him. "Can I kiss you?" Ron asked softly. Theo simply nodded and the two boys leaned in and pressed their lips against each other. It was an awkward kiss but it was perfect to them. The two boys kissed each other with a passion neither knew they possessed. They pulled apart out of breath.

"I just want to be sure of this… so will you be my boyfriend?" Theo asked shyly.

"Yeah… I think I'd like that. So yes Theo I will be your boyfriend." Ron replied. The two boys grinned at each other.

"I hate to think that we may actually have to thank those two for this." Theo said.

"I know what you mean. It's getting late now. I wonder if they unlocked the door." With that Ron got up and went to the door finding it unlocked. "Look I'll see you tomorrow alright? Goodnight Theo." Ron blew Theo a kiss then grinned walking out. Theo simply sat there for a few minutes getting his head around what had just happened. It was an amazing night and somehow he hated the idea that he would have to thank the two boys for it.

Ron had ran as fast he could to the Gryffindor common room and hoped to god he wouldn't be caught by filch. When he got there he noticed Harry talking to a very happy Luna and a very distant looking Hermione. Ron noticed the look on Hermione's face. It was a look he recognized, like she had something to hide. Luna on the other hand was happily chatting away with Harry about some creature.

"Look like someone had some fun." Harry said as Ron marched over particularly disheveled. Ron looked bright red but of course Hermione didn't seem to take any notice of this. Ron knew something was up so he simply glared at Harry, making him laugh, before turning to Hermione.

"Hey Hermione… can I speak to you bout something?" Ron asked. Hermione nodded and simply got up to go speak to Ron. They went and sat down in a more private area of the common room.

"Okay Hermione… spill… what's up?" Ron asked.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked looking nervous.

"You've been acting funny for a while now and something is definitely up so please Herms you know you can tell me anything!" Ron said. Hermione sighed; Ron was the last person she wanted to tell. She figured it may hurt him and that he would most definitely disapprove.

"It's just… I don't want to hurt you or anything Ron it's just I know you used to like me and well it's just…" Hermione rambled.

"Say no more, whatever it is, I doubt it will hurt if you're dating someone. I used to like you Hermione I did, but Herms… I haven't told anyone else this before but I'm sure Harry already knows. Hermione… I'm gay."

"Oh…" Hermione seemed very confused by this. How had she missed this? "Really?"

"Yeah… so come on Herms it's not going to hurt me so please just tell me."

"You won't like it…"

"It can't be that bad…"

"I'm dating someone…"

"Yes I figured that much out for myself but the question is who?"

"Blaise…"

"As in Blaise Zambini? In Slytherin?"

"Yeah… see I told you that you wouldn't like it." Hermione said almost crying. 'What is it with people and almost crying today?' Ron thought.

"Look it's fun I approve he's a nice guy. He's good friends with Theo and I trust Theo with his choice in friends."

"When did you start calling him Theo? And what on earth has he got to do with it? What have I missed?" Ron figured that he knew Theo wanted to be public with their relationship so he might as well tell her anyway.

"Well you see me and Theo are kinda boyfriends now… I really like him." Ron said quietly.

"When did this happen and how?" Hermione replied shocked. Ron explained to Hermione all that had gone on with them. Hermione was still not convinced even by Ron's story that Harry would really approve.

"Trust me Herms. If anyone is going to approve of dating a Slytherin it's going to be Harry. I can't tell you why that is… I promised not too but you'll find out tomorrow night!"

"Alright." Hermione said still not quite accepting it completely.

_**Authors note:**_

_**Thankyou to all you who put up with this so far. I've been very busy recently… It's my birthday Thursday so things have been hectic. I know I haven't updated in a while… no excuses but this does take a while. The next chapter is all written out I just need to type it. Please comment and show some love! Any ideas for the story and you can email me at .uk ^^ thanks to those who have already reviewed and favourited or put this on story alerts… I love you people! I love knowing what you think so please please please comment. I'll try get the next chapter up tomorrow. **_


	9. Twin Trouble

Pulchritudinous Chapter 9

Harry knew something was up with Hermione but Harry simply dismissed it. Harry went in search of Draco, he'd been getting very close to the blonde boy and it was so hard to believe that the boy he's so very in love with actually loves him back. Harry wandered through the halls of the castle not really paying attention to anything around him. It was a wonder that he hadn't fallen down the stairs. He suddenly knocked into something, a very hard something and Harry landed on his ass.

"Sorry." Harry said. He looked up to see what he had bumped into or rather who. What he saw when he looked up was two very tall red headed boys grinning at him.

"'Ello Harry" Fred said.

"Just the guy we were looking for" George added.

"Hi guys… er what you want to see me for exactly?" Harry replied confused.

"Can you tell us what's going on with Ron?" George asked.

"He's walking around like a lovesick puppy… finally got a girl to like him?" Fred asked.

"Not exactly no… it's a long story." Harry said. He got up and brushed himself off a bit before turning back to the twins.

"Well then make it short." Fred said.

"Well in a nutshell… Draco and I locked him in an empty classroom with Nott and well things just sort of went from there really…"

"Nott? As in Theodore Nott? Why Nott?" George asked.

"You say you and Draco… since when were you two friends?" Fred asked confused.

"Well to answer your questions they've been making goo-goo eyes at each other for a while and we knew they wouldn't do anything by themselves so… yeah and well as for Draco being my friend… About a couple of weeks I suppose. Not that long." Harry said blushing.

"Oh Lord… I think our little Harry-kins has a crush on the Dragon, Fred." George teased. The two boys shared mischievous grins and then looked back at Harry. Harry knew that look, this meant that they were planning something and knowing the Weasley twins it wasn't going to be good.

"Whatever it is you're thinking… don't do it!" Harry all but shouted.

"Oh dear Harry… would we ever harm you and your dragon?" Fred asked putting on the most innocent of faces. Harry would have thought he was an innocent kid had he not known him so well.

"You're not going to fool me like that" Harry replied.

"Nothing works on you." George said pouting. "Heard there's a ball tonight… I take it you're going with Draco? Or have you not told him of your itty-bitty crush on him?"

"Yes, I'm going with Draco. I did tell him… eventually. Just don't tell anyone yet. You can speak about it to Ron and Ginny since those two already know."

"You told them before us?" Fred pouted. "It's alright Harry, George and I won't tell anyone bout your big coming out."

"Mum's going to love this though… two of her boys growing up and getting boyfriends at long last. It may be a bit of a shock at first but mum's got nothing against it." George teased.

"You better enjoy having any feeling in your body while you can. The endless hugging and kissing will leave you numb… trust me I know. It was just like that when George brought home his first boyfriend. You may die from embarrassment or the hugging… wouldn't that be a laugh. The Boy Who Lived died from hugging. Looks like He Who Must Not Be Named was going about it the wrong way all those years when all he needed to do was give you a hug." Fred and George immediately started laughing at the look of horror that crossed Harry's face and simply patted him on the back before walking off still laughing.

Harry walked off towards the dungeons and into the Slytherin dorm rooms. A few glared at him but you could tell it was only half hearted. The ones who truly hated him and supported Voldemort had all left or been expelled. The ones that remained were only glaring because it was expected with the whole Slytherin vs. Gryffindor thing going on. Harry soon spotted Theo but Draco was nowhere in sight. Harry walked over to him but the boy didn't seem to notice. Harry waved a hand in front of his face.

"Hellooo… earth to Theo. Hello… anybody home?" Harry asked.

"Oh Sod off Harry" Theo said trying hard not to smile. "What you want then?"

"Have you seen Draco?" Harry asked. Theo simply raised an eyebrow questioningly but simply replied with:

"The lazy arse is still asleep… I'll go get him for you." With that Theo walked into the boys dorm room and Harry simply stood there taking in the room. The Slytherin common room was pretty much the same as the Gryffindor one. The only difference was the colour scheme. He soon found himself lost in thought and quickly snapped out of hid daze by a very confused looking Theo Nott.

"I have no idea what you've done to him. I couldn't even get him to acknowledge my presence until I mentioned your name and as soon as I told him you were down here waiting for him he jumped out of the bed." The said shaking his head. Draco soon rushed down the stairs and hugged Harry as tight as he could and smiled at Theo as the two walked off together.

"We should go to Hogsmade and get you a new robe." Draco said thinking. "I think maybe a dark green to bring out your eyes." Draco continued. Harry laughed softly to himself, he knew he had no say in this but he should listen to Draco anyway and figure out what he'd be wearing. If anyone had told him a few years ago that he would end up dating the Slytherin Prince himself he would never have believed them.

It seemed less likely than him being the one to take down the "He Who Must Not Be Named" and yet both of those had happened, and Harry was happier than he'd ever been. He was not going to let anything get to him and his happiness. Harry listened to what Draco was saying and just sort of nodded occasionally. He knew it was definitely best to leave these things to Draco since he was the one who understood fashion.

The two boys walked into Hogsmade together and decided to go into Honeydukes first to satisfy Draco's sweet tooth before heading to Madam Malkin's where ironically, they had first met and took a strong dislike to each other. How things had changed indeed. The woman in the shop looked very confused and rather worried at the sight of the two. She stared at the interactions between the two boys, not quite sure what to do. The boys looked at many different styles and colours and tried on robe after robe after robe until they simply ended up going for what Draco had suggested in the beginning. A simple dark green one which actually did bring out Harry's eyes rather nicely.

The two were on their way back to the castle when Harry suddenly remembered something.

"Hey Dray…"

"yes?"

"I forgot to tell you. The Weasley twins are on the loose in Hogwarts and I'm not too sure what they're up to but I'm pretty sure it involves us."

"Oh Lord. It's definitely going to be trouble that's for sure… twin trouble." Draco replied.

"Well they won't harm us they'll just joke around in a not so harmless way but they won't do anything to actually hurt us."

"Not intentionally at least…" Draco mumbled.

The rest of the day went by peacefully, not a single thing had happened due to the Weasley twins which just meant they would have to watch out tomorrow.

_I know it's been a little while but I've been trying I swear. It was my birthday then my birthday party and then I just got very ill. I am trying to update as soon as possible. Next chapter is the ball and I will try and get it up as soon as I can. It's a long chapter the next one, so it may take me a little while to get it all up. Please review. Thank you to all those who have done so already!_


	10. The Ball

Pulchritudinous Chapter 10

It was the day of the ball and the whole school was buzzing with nervousness and excitement which was exactly how Harry felt. He couldn't wait! Time seemed to be going very slowly and Harry ran of to find Draco wondering what he'd say. Luckily Harry didn't have to look long and found the boy sitting near the lake reading a book. Harry walked over to the blonde boy and sat down next to him.

"What you reading?" Harry asked curiously.

"It's a muggle book. It's called twilight." Draco said.

"Oh I've heard of that one. Hermione read it and went on about how "ridiculous" it was. So is it any good?" Harry asked.

"Well it's alright. Edward is alright I spose. It's a little odd that the vampires sparkle." Harry burst out laughing when he heard that they sparkle.

"I though he was some teenage girl heartthrob for muggles?"

"Oh he is. That's why I'm reading it. It really just goes to show how odd muggles are." Draco replied.

"Well then, when do you want to get read for the ball?"

"Say about six. The ball starts at 7 and we need a good hour for both of us." Draco said truthfully.

"Alright then, I'm going to go find Ron and Ginny, I'll see you at 6. Bye Dray." With that Harry checked no one was looking before giving Draco a quick kiss and walked off towards the common room. Harry's legs were killing him by the time he got up to the 7th floor. 'Why do they have to put our common room on the 7th floor, Do they expect us to just fly up these stairs?' Harry mumbled. By the time Harry got up he soon spotted Ginny but Ron was nowhere to be found. 'Probably off snogging Theo somewhere' Harry thought.

Harry smiled as he made his way over to Ginny and almost collapsed when he got there. Harry sat down rubbing his sore legs, smiling at Ginny.

"What you smiling about lover boy?" She greeted him.

"Why Ginevra… Don't you know there's a ball tonight sweet lady." Harry said.

"You alright?" Ginny asked laughing.

"I'm absolutely smashing." Harry grinned at her. "So my Ginny, Gin, Gin, Gin… go t a date for the ball?" Harry asked.

"Yup, I'm going with Neville." Ginny replied.

"Great. Who asked, you or him?"

"Believe it or not… him!" This surprised Harry. Neville had always been very shy around girls and everyone knew Ginny was the outgoing one. The two chatted away for a while and then went down to the Great Hall for some lunch. Dumbledore simply wished everyone a good time at the ball later that night. Harry caught Draco's eye and winked. Harry and Ginny quickly finished their lunch before heading up to the common room again.

The two talked to each other for ages not even realizing that Draco was there.

"It's six Har… we need to go. We'll see you later Ginny." Draco smiled and waved goodbye. Harry blew her a kiss which she caught and pretended to die. Harry giggled and turned back towards Draco. The two boys took their time with their dress robes, making sure everything was fine. Harry tried to tame his hair but couldn't quite manage it. Draco assured Harry that he loves his messy hair so it didn't matter if he tamed it or not. Both boys looked at the other scoping them out, then turning to look at themselves.

Theo and Ron had been open with their relationship and it had definitely shocked people at first but no one had any serious problems with the relationship. The two boys lay on Theo's bed making out as they would usually. The two boys had not gone further but both boys were planning on taking it a little further that night.

Hermione was also getting herself ready for the ball, however her and her date couldn't get ready together due to school rules about males and females in each others rooms or vice versa. Hermione had on a long, flowing blue dress which Blaise had told her that she looked amazing in. Hermione's eyes had sparkled when he first told her and Hermione looked back on the memory fondly.

When everyone had finished getting ready they headed down to the Great Hall only without Harry and Draco. The great Hall had the tables removed and in its place were a few smaller tables and a large dance floor. Some people seemed to notice the missing Harry and Draco but it didn't seem to occur to people they might just be going with each other.

Draco and Harry were the last ones to go and as soon as they got outside the Great Hall, Draco grabbed Harry's hand and squeezed it tightly giving him a reassuring smile. Harry felt like melting every time Draco smiled at him. The two boys took a deep breath and walked in. Heads turned to see who it was and suddenly everyone was staring at the two boys standing there holding hands.

This probably wouldn't have been such a big thing had this not been the Hero of the Wizarding World and the son of a very well known Death Eater, not only that but Harry's school rival, a boy he had hated for years. People will talk about this for a while. It was big news after all. Even the teachers seemed to be staring at them in shock. The only one who didn't look at all surprised was Dumbledore, but that came as no shock after all that man seemed to know just about everything that went on in Hogwarts and Pigfarts. Him and Rumbleroar had become quite good friends. Dumblefore never quite thought he's be friends with a talking lion who lived on Mars.

The one person who was most surprised was Hermione. 'So this is what Ron meant then.' She thought. Hermione was supposed to be the smart one, the observant one, it was a wonder on earth (or Mars) she had missed this. Hermione grinned at the sight of the two. Who would have ever thought? Harry and Draco… a couple! It seemed absurd. Hermione's boyfriend was stunned at the sight of the two. Blaise had never imagined in all his life that Draco was gay. He knew he despised Pansy but he figured they could end up married. Speaking of Pansy, she looked absolutely red in the face. She looked like she wanted to punch the poor boy she was dancing with. Blaise had absolutely no problem with the two boys; it simply took him by surprise.

Hermione pulled him over to the two and grinning grabbed hold of Harry and hugged him tight. Harry was a little surprised by her outburst but then noticed the dark boy standing next to her. Harry immediately recognized him as Blaise Zambini. Draco then seemed to notice what Harry was staring at.

"Blaise?" Draco said incredulously.

"Hey Draco" Blaise gave the boy a small smile.

"Whoever though that you and me would end up dating Gryffindors eh? Not only that but the Gryffindor Trio themselves!" Draco said smiling.

"Who knows. You look happy though." Blaise pointed out.

"I am happy. The heart wants what it wants and mine wanted Harry. Lucky for me he wanted me too." Draco said.

"Hey Blaise, Draco, do you mind if Harry and I go dance together for a minute?" Hermione asked.

"Not at all. Go ahead." Blaise simply nodded his head in conformation. Hermione quickly led Harry out on to the dance floor. This really confused people… why was he dancing with Hermione but holding hands with Draco? Harry and Hermione simply ignored the confused stares and just continued to dance. The two continued to dance together having fun. They were joined by Theo and Ron and they winked at Harry which suddenly all three boys were lifting Hermione into the air.

Hermione put up a big fuss, screaming and thrashing about yelling for them to put her down. The boys simply laughed and after a little while put her down. Then a slow song started playing and Harry found himself in the arms of Draco who was smiling softly at him. Hermione was grabbed by Blaise and the three couples started dancing. It was very romantic until the mood was broken when Harry suddenly burst out laughing.

The others turned around to see what was so funny and soon spotted Fred and George Weasley, the infamous Weasley twins, waltzing together in dress robes that looked suspiciously like the ones Ron wore in fourth year. Ron looked over and saw the two and he almost died of shock and embarrassment.

Ginny found her way through the crowd until she got to Harry. The two smiled at each other and Harry nodded to a very scared looking Neville.

"Those two have no shame… I didn't think they would actually do it!"

"They told you about this?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, told me exactly what they were going to do. It's to embarrass Ron of course. They also told me of their plans for you, so I would watch out if I were you."

"Thanks Gin… we definitely will. I think their plan worked though. Ron is as red as his hair. What was it they say about red heads? Ginger's don't have souls or something along those lines." Harry said remembering a muggle video he had watched.

"Oy! Ginger's do have souls!" Ron said.

"It's a muggle thing Ron, don't take offence. It's just a silly joke." Harry said.

The rest of the night went by peacefully, some people still staring at the two. As Harry leaned towards Draco and gave him a kiss, there was an evident intake of breath from many people in the room. The two simply ignored the stares at enjoyed their evening. Harry and Draco headed for the Gryffindor common room and Ron and Theo headed for the Slytherin common room. The two smiled at each other before both leading their boyfriend into the different rooms.

_**Thankyou to all of you who have been kind enough to review. I have found a new, and faster way of getting these chapters up. Thankyou to all of you who read this and leave nice comments or favourite or whatever else.**_

_**Some of you may get the "A Very Potter Musical" reference. If you haven't seen it I strongly suggest you find it on youtube and watch it! It is by Starkid Potter and please go watch it, it's long but definitely woth it. Also I did say I'd put Ginger's do have souls in there somewhere.**_

I'm sorry to all you twilight fans who read this. I mean no offence, just thought it might be funny to have a reference in here since I've got so many already. =)

Peace xx Izzy


	11. The Night

Pulchritudinous Chapter 11

Harry and Draco got to Harry's room and cast a locking spell and silencing spell on the door. The two boys walked towards each other, they looked into each others eyes. The two boys got closer to each other and suddenly their lips connected. It was always a feeling of pure bliss. Harry had never been with a girl, let alone a boy. This was something completely new to him but he was determined to make sure Draco was happy. Harry was scared; it was going to be a night to remember.

Draco was also scared, he wanted to take things further, to have Harry completely. Draco had never even kissed someone before Harry. People seemed to think that Draco had slept with every girl in Slytherin and yet Draco hadn't even kissed a single one, let alone sleep with them. Harry was his first everything, his first boyfriend, his first kiss, his first lover and he was going to be his first. Harry was perfect, everything Draco had ever wanted. Harry was a dream come true, nothing like what he had ever expected.

The two boys stared at each other almost hungrily. Draco wanted Harry and he wanted him now. Draco slid his hand underneath Harry's shirt, feeling Harry's smooth stomach. Draco helped Harry to take his shirt off. Their lips still connected. Harry then did the same for Draco and the two boy's shirts lay on the floor forgotten.

Draco and Harry looked at each other and knew they were ready. It was unbelievable that this was happening for the two. They had never felt so strongly for anything before, nothing.

"I love you, Harry."

"I love you too Dray" Harry said softly.

Draco kissed Harry once more before moving his mouth to Harry's neck and then slowly made his way down Harry's stomach making sure he was not missing a single bit. He got down until he was face to face with Harry's crotch. He pulled out Harry's belt and unzipped his trousers. His trousers fell to the floor and Harry's underwear was the only piece of clothing Harry had left. Harry suddenly felt very nervous as to what Draco thought at him. And Draco sensing Harry's nervousness kissed Harry quickly on the lips and said:

"You're perfect Harry" Draco said in true adoration.

The two boys took their relationship to a new level; the two boys had truly fallen for each other and fallen hard.

While everyone else was asleep (most likely with someone else) the Weasley twins could be found in the hallways of Hogwarts. They suddenly ran into a large black dog. Now the Weasley twins thought this to be very odd. What would a dog be doing in Hogwarts... unless it was an animagus in their animal form?

"Oy Fred... watcher reckon?" George said motioning to the dog.

"Looks like a stray, but that's a little odd in Hogwarts, so I figure it's you're not a dog at all probably an animagus?" Fred asked.

The dog nodded its head and suddenly the dog stood up on two feet and before their eyes, transformed into a man, a very shabby, familiar looking man. Sirius had felt lonely and rather bored. Harry's mind was on the ball which Sirius understood. He actually had quite an interesting conversation with a house elf named Dobby.

Sirius Black was standing in front of two tall, red-headed boys. 'Must be relatives of Ron's' He thought. They certainly looked the part. The two boys recognized him at once and suddenly grinned. Sirius knew it meant trouble.

"How long you been here Sirius? In Hogwarts I mean." Fred asked.

"Not too long, came to see Harry. He hadn't written to me in a while and so I got worried." Sirius replied shrugging.

"Well I suppose we could always use an extra hand. We were going to pull a prank on harry and Draco, our specialty and frankly, you look a little bored. Feel like helping us out?" George said.

"Err... sure." Sirius replied. He figured with nothing better to do he might as well help out.

Sirius stuck around and helped the twins out as best he could. 'These kids are evil masterminds. Sirius thought. They had managed to alter some spells with some of their joke shop equipment and somehow managed to do this.

Harry and Draco were going to have a surprise when they wake up, that's for sure. The two boys may have the fright of their lives.

"So who exactly are you two? I figure that you two are Weasleys but I didn't quite catch your names. So who exactly are you two evil people?" Sirius asked.

"Well I'm Fred."

"And I'm George."

"Ah you are the infamous Fred and George then. It's a pleasure, it really is. Harry has told me all about his schemes. He forgot to mention that you two were twins. It never quite clicked even with the schemes going on. I have heard of you, I just didn't think you were one in the same.

"Well we didn't realize we were that well known. It's a great honor to meet you too. Heard about the dropped charges we did." George said.

"Question is... you said you been speaking to Harry... so for how long? I mean you said its been a while since you last talked to each other but the charges on you have only just been dropped." Fred pointed out.

"Since after third year, ya know once I got out of Azkaban and convinced Harry I didn't kill his parents." Sirius replied.

"Makes sense... so you have been speaking to Harry for that long?" Fred asked.

"He helped me escape on a hippogriff." Sirius said.

"That sounds rather typical of Harry. Save everyone and everything." George said. Fred simply nodded his head in agreement.

"I think I should get going... I'm tired and frankly Harry and Draco should be done by now. Fred and George laughed as Sirius turned back into a dog and walked away, back to the Gryffindor common room. All that was left was what would be the reactions of Harry and Draco.

_It's been a very long time since I've updated but I've had very little time to write it all the edit it. It's up now and I think this chapter is pretty short in comparison but the next one should definitely be a little longer. I will update as soon as I can. It's also been a bit of a problem with switching houses and lack of computer. Thank you loads to all of you who actually read this and thank you for all the reviews and threats with __**sharp pointy things!**__ I may need to put in a few more __**A Very Potter Musical**__ references in the next chapter whenever possible. _


	12. Suprise

Chapter 12: Suprise

Harry tossed around in bed for a while reaching out for Draco. He couldn't seem the find the boy, but when he felt fur his eyes immediately snapped open. Draco was nowhere to be seen, and in his place was a small white cat. It was a peculiar sight as the cat looked suspiciously like Draco himself. Could this sleeping cat be Draco or was it just an ordinary cat?

"Draco?" Harry asked softly. He got no response, the cat didn't even move.

"Draco?" Harry asked again. This time a little louder. This time the cat opened it's eyes and looked over at Harry. The cat raised an eyebrow at the sight of Harry. Harry took one look at the cat's expression and burst out laughing. Draco was not keen on having Harry laugh at him. He scowled at Harry which just made him laugh harder. He was fully prepared to shout at him but it came out as more of a hiss. This just fueled to Harry's laughter. Then something odd happened, Harry's hair turned a bright shade of pink.

Draco looked down and saw that he was a cat. 'that explains the hissing.' Draco thought. 'this has got weasley twins written all over it.' In the mean time Harry was still laughing and obviously hadn't noticed his sudden change in hair colour. Draco walked over to the side table, which was suddenly quite far away and saw the mirror. Draco then realised he had no hands to pick up the mirror and just sort of shrugged and picked it up with his mouth. Draco walked back to Harry, mirror in his mouth, and dropped it off in front of him.

Harry immediately stopped laughing and instead looked down at the mirror catching a glimpse of his suddenly very pink hair. Harry was very confused and suddenly his hair turned green. 'Must be connected to his emotions.' He figured. Harry saw the change in colour and his mouth hung open in shock. It looked like a silent scream, almost. With Harry feeling absoloutely horrified his hair turned a dark red. 'At least it's better than pink' thought Draco. Harry calmed down for a minute and his hair turned a light shade of blue. Harry was so cuaght up in his changing hair that he completely forgot about the cat.

Draco did not like being ignored and had proceded to start yelping madly trying to get Harry's attention. The boy seemed to be very deep in thought and paid no attention whatsoever to the now very angry cat. Draco went over to Harry and scratched him lightly.

"Ow... what you do that for?" Harry said to no one in particular, clutching his arm. Draco gave him a look that said 'I know you're not that stupid." It seemed to click to Harry right then that they had a problem.

"Alright then, Dumbledore will know what to do. Lead the way oh furry one." Draco scowled at the last part but kept on walking. He walked in front of Harry leading the way to Dumbledore's office.

They passed quite a few girls on the way who would stare at Draco and go 'Awwwww' and usually some tried to pet him but Draco was having none of that . Then they seemed to notice who was with the cute white cat. They would just stare at Harry's ever-changing hair. Harry simply ignored them and the two had somehow managed to get to Dumbledore's office in one piece. Most girls had looks on their faces as if they just wanted to grab Draco and run!

"Gumdrops" Harry said. The gargoyle steps aside revealing a door. The two boys, well boy and cat, walk into Dumbledore's office. Dumbledore smiled at the boys and waved them in.

"Harry, Draco" he nodded to them. "What might I ask brings me the honour of your presence today?" Dumbledore asked.

"Well sir, as you can see... my hair won't stop changing colour and frankly Draco is a cat."

"Ah yes, that. I should think you have the Weasley twins to thank for this. Looks like you were the unlucky subkect of their next prank. Quite a good one if I do say so myself. Those boys are quite talented. It's a shame they couldn't apply it to their work while they were here in Hogwarts, they truly are brilliant people. However boys I can't reverse what has been done..."

"... What do you mean you can't reverse it?" Harry interrupted.

"as I was saying... I can't reverse this but I feel if you want it reversed you will have to ask the twins themselves. I am not quite sure where they are though. You will have to check with Ronald Weasley who I believe is spending the night with mister Theodore Nott in the slytherin dorms." Dumbledore said.

Draco scowled at the thought, then turned to Harry, as if asking what to do. Harry met Draco's grey cat eyes. The cat then got up and walked out the room. 'Draco is still graceful, even as a cat.' Harry thought. Harry shrugged at walked out after him, turning to give Dumbledore a smile before running out after the cat. They walked down to the slytherin dorm room to wake up Ron.

"Get up sleepy head." Harry said throwing a pillow at Ron. Ron grumbled and looked over at Harry.

"What d'ya want? And what on earth happened to your hair?"

"Your brothers happened. Speaking of the devil in twin form where are they?"

"Went to Hogshead for a drink... said so yesterday... Harry mate, why do you have a cat?"

"That cat is Draco. Your brothers turned him into a cat and he's not too happy about it. He's been scowling all day, frankly I don't blame him. So Hogshead yeah? Alright see ya mate." Harry said waalking out the room. Draco followed Harry out the door but his legs were a little tired and he ended up collapsing. Harry saw how exhausted Draco was and picked him up. He couldn't help but notice that Draco was a very cute cat. Draco purred at being picked up and gave Harry a small lick. Harry smiled at the cat and so he held the cat closer walking to Hogsmade holding Draco tightly.

_**I know it's been quite a while but after the complete lack of response to the last chapter I was rather uninspired. I take it you didn't like it to much? I would love some constructive criticsm if there is anything you don't like at all about this or any suggestions you want to make. Please review this story and give me some idea of what I'm doing wrong or right. It may be a while before the next chapter as I'm going away for Easter. Please review... please please please!**_


	13. The Wizard and The Cat

Pulchritudinous Chapter 13

The two of them arrived at the Hogshead only to immediately spot the twins sitting at a table drinking butterbeer. Fred caught Harry's eye and grinned in a way that could only mean trouble. Fred nudged George, who turned to see Harry and Draco. George then broke out in a grin identical to Fred's. Harry's hair was currently a rather odd shade of pink. Fred and George continued to grin at the two, having noticed their prank had indeed worked.

"'Ello Harry." George said.

"Fix it, NOW!" Harry said in an almost growl, pointing at his hair.

"Nice cat, Harry." This caused Draco to hiss from Harry's arms. Harry looked at Draco understanding his frustration, turning Harry's hair a fiery red.

"Calm down Harry… we'll fix yer." Fred said.

"How de we fix this?" Harry asked.

"Well actually, you don't… we can give you some potion but I don't think it'l do yer much good. George replied.

"It will just fade in the night." Fred added.

"It better. I swear when my hair is back to normal and Draco's not a cat, I'm going to kill you two!"

"Oy we figured you would. What is it muggles say… something about a phase?" Fred asked.

"Just going through a phase." George replied.

"Yeah that's it!"

"Alright but what has this got to do with anything?" Harry asked.

"Just think of your current stages as a phase you're going through." Fred said.

Harry rolled his eyes at Fred who was still grinning. Harry turned around noticing the entire bar was now staring at them, Harry waved them off as if to tell them it was none of their business. People then seemed to reluctantly turn back to whatever it was they were doing before they became so obsessed with Harry and Draco's appearance. Harry sighed making his way back to Hogwarts. He was met at the gates by Hermione and Ron. The two were arguing over something, (as usual). Harry really had thought they were made for each other, much like most of Hogwarts, but apparently not.

"Hey guys." Harry said.

"Harry what on earth happened to your hair?" Hermione said examining Harry's hair closely. Ron however was snickering at the orange shade that Harry's hair currently was.

"Fred and George happened." Ron said between breaths.

"Apparently they can't fix it because it's just a stage we're going through."

"We…?" Hermione asked looking down, noticing the cat for the first time.

"Draco and I…" Harry replied.

"You mean the cat is Draco?" Hermione asked shocked. "You!" she said pointing at Ron. "You knew about this and you didn't tell me?" Hermione asked glaring at him.

"They came and woke me up looking for Fred and George." Ron said.

"Anyway Draco and I are just going to our room for a bit."

As soon as they got to the Gryffindor common room, they were met by Ginny. Harry ushered her silently into their rooms. Ginny raised an eyebrow at the cat which had just leaped from Harry's arms and on to the bed.

"It's Draco… your brothers turned him into a cat." Harry said, noticing Ginny's confusion.

"Oh Harry that's horrible! If you don't kill them then I will." Ginny said.

"You bet it's horrible, because I'm really not into bestiality, so I'm definitely not getting any tonight." Harry said in a serious tone.

"Harry!" Ginny said laughing. She punched him on the shoulder laughing with Harry. "Anyway Harry, I have to go meet Luna. I'll see you soon and eh bye Draco." Ginny said giving Harry a kiss on the cheek, earning a small glare from Draco.

"Alone at last… eh Draco?" Harry asked. Draco simply nodded his head in conformation. "I really enjoyed the ball yesterday and I wish you could at least speak because this is a very awkward conversation to be having with a cat to start with."

Harry lay down on the bed thinking. Draco came over to lie down next to him, snuggling up close. Harry's stomach grumbled alerting them to the fact they hadn't yet eaten.

"Dobby" Harry called. With a loud pop Dobby appeared in front of the two.

"Master Harry what can Dobby do for you sir?" Dobby asked.

"Can you get something for Draco and I to eat?" Harry asked.

"Of course sir. Dobby is happy to help!" Dobby then disappeared out of the room again, to re-appear minutes later with two plates of food.

"Thanks so much Dobbs. I really appreciate all you do for us. I don't know what we'd do without you."

"Don't worry sir, Dobby would do anything for master Harry. Dobby is very happy to help. Harry Potter freed Dobby! Dobby is very grateful." Dobby smiled before leaving once more.

The two boys ate their dinner in peace and snuggled up in bed together once more. It would have been considered quite romantic too had one of them not been a cat.

_**Hey guys! For once it hasn't been ages since I've updated… I've been trying hard to type this out for you as quick as possible and currently have 3 minutes left eek. Going to London tomorrow but while I'm there I'll start on Chapter 15… Chapter 14 is finished and written but I do not have the time to type it all out right now and will do it Saturday when I come back! Please review this story I really appreciate it! Short chapter though :/ I may lengthen it when I come back so look out for that!**_

_**Xxx  
YourMumLovesHarryPotter**_


	14. Pansy Parkinson

Pulchritudinous Chapter 14

Harry woke up first and noticed the blonde boy in his arms, relieved he was a boy rather than a cat. Having missed nearly an entire day because of their situation, Harry decided to wake Draco up. He took one look at how peaceful he looked and decided against it but having realized it was nearly 10 he thought it would be a good idea to actually wake him up.

"Draco, get up." Harry said softly. After getting no response from Draco he tried again a little louder. "Draco, come on, wake up." This time he got a groan from Draco and he smiled at his boyfriend. "Draco, get your ass out of bed."

"Itsasexyass…" Draco mumbled still half asleep.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Itsasexyass…" Draco mumbled once again. Harry saw his opportunity and grinned. He got on top of Draco and started sucking at his neck. Draco tried to hold back the moan that was threatening to come out. In his attempt to sleep more, he ignored Harry's actions and proceeded to try and get back asleep but as Harry's hands started inching lower he knew he couldn't hold off any longer. Draco moaned and opened his eyes. Harry continued though, knowing Draco had been awake the entire time.

"Okay, okay, I'm up but you better stop or we'll be in here all day." Draco said.

"Good boy, now get your ass out of bed and let's go down for breakfast." Harry replied. Draco complied muttering something about bossy Gryffindors. "Everybody knows about us now, so we don't have to go down separately anymore." Harry said, smiling.

"Or… we could have some fun and pretend nothing happened. You go to the Gryffindor table and I'll go to the Slytherin table and confuse the hell out of everyone." Draco replied. With that the two boys went down to the great hall and didn't pay any attention to the other, the whole hall going quiet in anticipation. Harry took his normal seat next to Ron and Hermione at the Gryffindor table ignoring the silence; while Draco took his seat at the Slytherin table smirking at Pansy and Blaise before grabbing a slice of toast and covering it in jam.

"Pass the butter." Draco said to Pansy. Pansy, however was still sat there in shock and had not moved despite the blonde's words. "… Pass the butter please?" Draco tried again.

"You… Potter… ball… asdfghjkl." Pansy replied.

"I'm sorry, what?" Draco asked. Harry looked over at the mention of his name and smiled before turning back to Hermione and Ron who were now in a fierce conversation about Zefron. The words 'I love Zefron the most' was heard repeatedly from the two and soon others at the Gryffindor table had interjected before Dumbledore got up from the teachers table and walked over to his podium.

"I have heard rumors about who loves Zefron the most and I would like to clear it up by saying it is clear that I, Dumbledore, love Zefron the most. That is all, thank you." The Gryffindors looked slightly embarrassed that the headmaster had intercepted their discussion about the star and a murmur of 'thanks Hermione' could be heard from Ron while Hermione shot him a fierce glare.

"Well that was random… now the butter if you please?" Draco said.

"Draco, baby, please tell me you were under a spell last night. I know you couldn't have been dancing with that… Potter in your own right mind. Are you alright now, Dray?" Pansy whispered while latching on to Draco's arm looking like she was about to cry.

"I've got no idea what you're talking about! Nothing happened last night, are you sure you're not just imagining things?" Draco said, trying to hold back his laughter at the sight of the pug faced girl's red face.

"Oh Dray, everyone's been talking about it! Otherwise I'd be sure I'd imagined things, but baby I know you wouldn't do that to me. We're meant to be Dray and just because you happened to come under a spell that forced you to… kiss that thing just makes me love you more because I know you never would have done it had you been in the right state of mind." Pansy all but shouted, gaining attention from a lot of the other students.

Harry chose this moment to walk over to the Slytherin table and drop a copy of the Daily Prophet in front of Draco. The headline read 'The Boy Who Lived gets cosy with a Malfoy!'. Draco grimaced at the ridiculous title before looking over at his boyfriend and smiling. "Looks like we can't go on pretending anymore… I'm pretty sure the whole wizard world will know within a few hours." Harry said as he chose this moment to slip in next to Draco at the Slytherin table, seeing Pansy's red face he leaned over to peck Draco on the cheek and soon the whole room went silent for a minute before breaking out in gossip about the two.

Pansy was outraged by this show of affection between the two boys. "DRACO LUCIOUS MALFOY, IT IS OVER, YOU HEAR ME? OVER! WE ARE DONE! I CAN'T HAVE MY BOYFRIEND KISSING SUCH DIRT AS POTTER OVER HERE!" Pansy shouted for the whole of the great hall to hear.

"Pansy, we were never together, you just wanted us to be and so made up the whole relationship in your head. I'm gay, Pansy. Get it thought your thick skull." Pansy screamed a loud scream full of frustration and anger and stormed out the room before Goyle sent a quick jelly legs jinx at her. Pansy was immediately hit by the spell and her legs seemed to turn to jelly and she let out one more scream before pointing her wand at herself and shouting 'unjellify'.

"Oh, Goyle rules!" Goyle said before laughing and looking at Draco. Draco knew the boy wasn't too good with words and so this was his way of telling Draco he supported the whole thing.

_That is all for now my friends, I know it's been forever since I've updated and there's no excuse but I will try to update it soon as there is not long to go and I do plan on finishing this story soon. For now though this will have to do. So much has happened since the last chapter and I used every bit of it as an excuse to myself not to update. I'm sure many of you have forgotten about this story but for those of you who are relatively new I hope you enjoy the new chapter!  
xxx Bella_


	15. Rule Breaking

Pulchritudinous Chapter 15

With the exams close by, all the 8th year students were cramming in lots of study time to try to pass and finally be done. Harry knew that although the thought of finishing school was very exciting, he'd miss Hogwarts, more than anything he'd miss the students and the nutty headmaster. After all three of the Golden Trio started dating Slytherin students, many other Gryffindors had followed their examples and so the Gryffindors channelled their inner Slytherins and threw a huge party in the Room of Requirement that was meant to be completely secret but naturally the whole school knew and it seemed that nearly the entire 8th year showed up and somewhere along the lines someone spiked the punch in true muggle fashion.

Somewhere along the lines Hermione got very drunk and while Hermione is normally the mother of the Gryffindors that changes as soon as she's got alcohol in her system and so it was her brilliant suggestion that they try and break as many school rules as possible! This was widely accepted by the drunken teenagers, however completely ignored by Harry and Draco who were busy feverishly making out on one of the couches. Although the breaking of school rules started as just a silly drunken idea, the students thought it would be funny to continue on as a form of 'Seniors Prank Day', although it lasted for about a week rather than just a day. It also resulted in a lot of detentions, unsurprisingly and the teachers were very confused by the outbreak of disobedience.

"Mr Malfoy will you please stop poking Miss Brown with a spoon, this is getting outrageous. That will be 5 points from Slytherin for the badgering of a fellow student." McGonagall said with a sigh. She was already frustrated after she had been greeted by at least 20 students in the past couple of days with 'what's up pussycat?' as well as being told she took herself 'too seriously', a problem she seemed to share with Professor Snape. "Mr Zabini please stop drawing a dark mark on Miss Granger's arm and please just wake Ms Granger up! That will be another 5 points from Slytherin and 5 points from Gryffindor for sleeping in class."

"THANKS HERMIONE!" Ron shouted.

"Mr Ronald Weasley will you please quiet down." McGonagall replied.

Hermione was ashamed of herself or so she told everyone but secretly rather proud at having come up with the idea. She did however shiver in disgust when she saw a Hufflepuff student licking Trevor with Neville looking on outraged. She also rolled her eyes at some Ravenclaws chasing after Seamus Finnigan shouting that he was after their lucky charms. The Weasley twins were not put down in the slightest by constantly being called 'bookends' and took full advantage of this 'prank week' by handing out magic 8 balls to all the divination students, something that confused Professor Trelawney greatly, but only mentioned it as a 'sign' of some sort.

Professor Snape was possibly the most frustrated teacher of all. He had given out numerous detentions and taken away more points than all the other teachers combined. He would claim to the very end that he always suspected Hermione to be a deviant that was only trying to cause trouble after several lessons of having to listen to her ask if today's project is suitable as a sexual lubricant. He was also very annoyed after various viles in his store room had the words 'drink me' written on them and was particularly frustrated after being told he needed to go to his 'happy place'.

Harry and Draco had missed the whole conversation of this week and so were just as confused as the teachers since the students had noticed their ignorance and decided against telling them. Draco was particularly confused after constantly being called 'Rocky Horror' and Harry had a fun time explaining it to him as well as a good laugh at the idea of Draco being the monster of a man in women's lingerie. He had also heard many stories of an 'invisibility thong', something that confused Draco almost as much as the concept of Rocky Horror Picture Show. Harry was very confused after several students had asked him how to keep a Gryffindor in suspense and then walked away, Draco thought it to be quite amusing the first time but it just got old after a while. Ron however felt he got the worst of it after he had been stopped just in time from eating a sandwich that appeared to be full of slugs, serving as an awful reminder to back in second year.

"You know once you go black, you never go back." Katie Bell said with a wink of an eye as she passed by Professor Lupin. This was a comment that particularly amused the giant black dog that followed the professor around. He was also very entertained by the diamond flea collar the werewolf had been given as a present from the Weasley twins.

Draco however was incredibly disturbed by the outbreak of shouts of 'Luscious Mouthful' whenever his father was around, who felt the need to show up every now and then to let Draco know he disapproved of his new relationship with the 'Potter boy', his mother however couldn't seem to be happier for him and was already planning a wedding for the two much to the annoyance of her husband. Draco was also annoyed at the constant question of whether his parents would still be brother and sister if they got divorced. Lucius Malfoy was also very confused by the compliments he got on his 'pimp cane' and angered by the 'Potter 6, Voldemort 0' t-shirts floating around the school.

Professor Binns however seemed a little hurt when various students told him to 'get a life.' Or that he was dead and needed to 'move on'. Hagrid was confused at the outbreak of Australian accents with his students that ranged from pretty accurate to absolutely awful in his Care of Magical Creatures class. Dumbledore ignored the teachers' complaints as he found the whole thing to be rather amusing despite being asked several times to do the 'pointy hat trick' as well as being called 'Gandalf'. He did however have to announce to the entire school that the Giant Squid was not an appropriate date to the Yule Ball after being asked by multiple students if they could take the squid. Even the creatures in the forbidden forest had suffered, Firenze had a sign saying 'Pony Rides: 3 sickles' on his back. He hadn't noticed until Umbridge had pointed it out after being asked if he got her text. The teachers were however happy that the first years had not taken to trying to befriend the Whomping Willow as had been suggested by many of the 8th years.

_Hello my lovelies, this has pretty much no story development whatsoever and was only for my amusement and well hopefully yours. Hopefully this has you laughing and I may do another one with some different 'rule breaking' if requested. Depends if you guys enjoy it or not really! This was indeed a very quick update from the last one and so I wish you all the best. Also in response to KatEverdeen-Mellark – the references to 'Zefron' and what not is just a joke and in return a reference to something called 'A Very Potter Musical' which I suggest you watch as it is incredibly funny! I'm sorry if you don't enjoy the silly chapters, there will be more story development but many like the silly references in there and I'm sorry if you don't… also I do not have a beta reader and so when I go through this, I miss things, besides I'm sure I've made many more mistakes than just that one! _

_PEACE!_

_Xxx Bella_


	16. Finding Nemo

Pulchritudinous Chapter 16

The year 8 exams were coming up very soon and the pressure on Harry to pass was substantial, not only from the teachers but his friends as well. Harry didn't know what he would do however without Hermione there to nag him and Ron all the time. However studying for his exams meant he didn't get to see Draco as often as he would like. The blonde boy was always studying and if he wasn't studying he was trying to talk to his father. While Lucius Malfoy had died after changing sides, the headmaster thought it would be a good idea to put up a portrait of him to remember him for his bravery. The portrait linked back to one in Malfoy Manner, this was very complicated advanced magic that Harry never understood but just rather took for granted.

Harry now sat in the Gryffindor common room trying to study but finding it increasingly difficult to keep his attention on the book he was holding. He lay down on the sofa with the book above his head and at one point he did fall asleep however the book fell, hitting Harry in the face which definitely woke him up. Harry had just decided to stop when Ginny Weasley had come over and sat down on the available chair.

"Hard at work, Harry?" Ginny said with a smirk knowing full well that Harry had fell asleep.

"Oh yeah… very much so… haven't put this book down for hours." Harry said.

"No… but it still came down when it hit you in the face." Ginny replied.

"Would you believe me if I said it was intentional?" He asked.

"No." Ginny said as she got up off the chair and considered the best way to sit on it… and yet somehow she decided with her legs in the air would be the best position.

"No getting past you is there? Are you alright? I think you've been spending far too long around Luna." Harry said eyeing Ginny as if she was mad.

"That or she was always mad…" said a snide voice. Harry recognized the voice and looked up to see his boyfriend standing there scowling at the two.

"You c-can't be in here… y-you're not a Gryffindor" piped in one of the first year students. Draco looked over at the young girl and thought she reminded him of a young Hermione Granger. Just as dedicated to the rules and just as blunt however Hermione never stuttered.

"It's alright Mary; this will just be our little secret, okay?" Harry said flashing her his most charming smile. Of course the little first year melted, and kept her word… it was known around Hogwarts that if Harry Potter told you to do something, you should do it… even if he had a tendency to get in to trouble. Harry then looked at Ginny with pleading eyes.

"I can take a hint; I'll go and leave you two weirdoes alone." Ginny said smiling.

"I think you mean love birds" Harry replied.

"Nope… 'Weirdoes' works just as well." The red head took her leave before the boys could respond.

Draco sat down in the chair that had just been vacated by the youngest of the Weasley clan, watching her walk away with a scowl on his face. Draco knew Harry loved him but somewhere in the back of his mind he thought if Harry spent enough time with the Weasley girl he might think he loves her too.

"Be nice, Dray." Harry replied to Draco's antics.

"I put up with the other Weasleys… I just don't like this particular one." Draco mumbled.

"You'd like her if you got to know her…"

"That's what you said about Ron." Draco responded.

"Well I meant before he turned into a pre-teen hufflepuff girl." Hary joked, leaving a little smile to come from Draco who quickly realized what he was doing and went back to scowling. It didn't go unnoticed by Harry however who took this as a good sign. "Anyway… why are you all the way over there? I haven't seen you in two days Draco. Two agonizingly long days. How have I lived without you for so long?" Harry pouted.

"You mean how have you lived without sex for so long…" Harry gave Draco a look that said he should shut up. "Don't look at me like that… you know I was only kidding. I've missed you too Harry." With this Draco got up and sat on the armrest of the sofa Harry had currently taken up. Harry then sat up and before Draco could get a chance to move, Harry grabbed him and pulled him on to his lap. He held on to the boy with all that he could and hugged him tight.

"I shall call him Squishy and he shall be mine and he shall be my Squishy." Harry said nuzzling his head into Draco's shoulder.

"So we're quoting Nemo now are we?" Draco said at his boyfriend's silly antics. He felt Harry lick his neck but didn't take much notice of it.

"I've licked you so now you're mine." Harry said matter of factly.

"How does that work?" Draco said raising a perfectly sculpted blonde eyebrow at his boyfriend.

"Well it's like with food… when you lick it… it's yours." Harry said as if it were obvious.

"Right… so you want to eat me?" Draco replied confused.

"Well maybe not eat you…" Harry said slowly.

"Just snuggle me to death perhaps?" Draco said leaning in to Harry. "Not the worst way to go I must admit." Harry leant over to peck his boyfriend's lips.

Harry and Draco remained that way until Hermione and Ron showed up, both looking like they'd had better days. Even at the face Ron made at seeing Harry on Draco, the two boys continued to sit as they were. Draco noticed the look and made sure to be very affectionate towards Harry just to annoy Ron. Hermione looked at the two at first with amusement, but then her studying needs kicked in and noticed the discarded book on the floor.

"Oh Harry, you really should be studying." Hermione stated. "Exams are only two weeks away and if you want to get a job for working rather than defeating a bad man with no nose and a weird snake fetish, I suggest you start studying." This caused Draco's mouth to drop in shock at Hermione's words.

"I have been studying… honest. I'm just… taking a break is all… and taking time to study something else instead." Harry said winking at Draco.

"I can guarantee you that your knowledge of sex ed is not going to get you very far, Harry and while I'm sure Draco appreciates it, you both need to hit the books and get cracking. Sometimes I think you three are just too gay to function." Hermione said looking at the three boys she was with. "I swear the only straight boy I hang out with these days is my boyfriend."

"Well at least he won't be getting jealous of any of us any time soon." Ron said plonking himself down on the chair opposite the couch Harry and Draco were currently sitting on. Or rather the couch Draco was sitting on while Harry was on his lap. "However… 'Too gay to function'? That seems a bit much."

"It's a reference to 'Mean Girls'… that muggle movie. I swear you were with us when Ginny and Luna were having a 'girl's night' that also included the boys strangely.

Neville chose this moment to come in singing 'Paradise by the dashboard light' while obviously very drunk.

And now our bodies are oh so close and tight

It never felt so good, it never felt so right

And we're glowing like the metal on the edge of a knife

Glowing like the metal on the edge of a knife

C'mon, hold tight

C'mon, hold tight

Harry chose this moment to sing along just to entertain himself.

Though it's cold and lonely in the deep dark night

I can see paradise by the dashboard light…

Neville took one look at his friends and stumbled over to them hiccupping ever now and then.

"You're my best mates you are… you're all… soooo… pretty. Especially you Ron! You'd be *hiccup* such a pretty girl… wait wait wait… stay still. I need to count your freckles." Ron, not sure what to do looked over at Harry who also looked confused. "HEY! I said stay still… and that's not… still *hiccup* is it?" He then grabbed Ron's face and proceeded to get very close so as to count the freckles on his face.

"Neville… are you… alright?" Harry said while laughing at the pained look on Ron's face.

"I forgot how many there were… now I have to start again!" Neville said throwing his hands in the air.

"I've got a better idea… let's get you to bed. Does anyone have a hangover potion for Nev here?" Harry said leading the stumbling boy up to his dorm. Harry nodded thank you when Seamus handed him one and Harry put the boy to bed and went back down to his friends.

"Well that was weird…" Ron said.

_**Well that's all for now… if you want to know why Neville was off his face then you need to keep reading to find out. I've been trying for so long to get a chapter done but I just never had any inspiration until yesterday when my boyfriend was pretty much doing what Draco was doing in this chapter. Holding on and not letting go as well as quoting Nemo… then of course my room mate is always off her face and she was singing this after watching glee the other day and it certainly made me laugh so I thought I'd add this in somewhere. Thanks to those of you who have kept on reading thus far. Xxxxxxx Bella.**_


	17. Neville's Breakdown

Pulchritudinous Chapter 17

Neville woke with a start and put a hand to his aching head. "Never doing that again… ever!" Neville then looked up to see Harry Potter staring at him confused but not in annoyance… trust Harry Potter to be the one to help him out when he gets drunk. Neville though knowing his drunken state the previous night went red from embarrassment.

"Here, drink up. It's a hangover potion… you look like you need it!" Harry said handing Neville the potion. Neville smelt it and shuddered. "Serves you right for getting drunk, mate! Harry said, smiling at his friend teasingly. "Now drink up so we can get talking about last night!" Neville glared at Harry before downing the potion and making a face at the awful taste.

"So… what happened last night?" Neville said slowly.

"Well, honestly I was hoping you could tell me! I mean I only saw you for about 5 minutes before putting you to bed… you made quite the entrance!" Harry said smiling.

"Oh God, what did I do this time?" Neville said groaning.

"Well… from what I saw; you entered the common room singing 'Paradise by the Dashboard Light' and told us we were all very pretty especially Ron… that really hurt my feelings by the way. I'm much prettier than Ron!" Harry said with a pout. Neville gave him a look of confusion but also a look that said 'have you gone mad?' Harry however chose to ignore his looks and continued. "So after telling Ron he'd make a very pretty girl you started trying to count Ron's freckles and got rather annoyed at him for moving!"

"Oh so all in all a normal Saturday night…" Neville said trying to smile.

"So what made you decide to get drunk as a skunk?" Harry asked.

"Well… I was watching glee with Luna and well we realized it was over… no more Rachel being a crazy bitch, no more Finn being well… Finn. No more Kurt being amazing and no more Santana being a not so crazy bitch and well yeah… it just kind of hit me hard since I've been watching since the first episode and it's been 3 whole years of something I have obsessed over forever and they're leaving. THEY'RE LEAVING!" Neville shouted, bursting into tears.

"Please tell me there's a bazinga at the end of this…" Harry said somewhat confused… petting the boys back unsure of what to do. "Why don't I go get Hermione? I think she'll know what to do… and your girlfriend… I'll go get Luna. Maybe she can explain it to me and possibly fill us in on what else happened last night after your breakdown. Ron who had been standing in the room staring at the two with confusion chose to go look for the blonde girl mainly just to get some sort of explanation from her.

After a half hour of trying to comfort the still crying boy, Luna finally entered the room after Ron trying to find her. "I'm not allowed up here Harry… however the blibbering humdingers led me here because they said it was important."

"You sure it wasn't just Ron?" Harry said trying to make some humour of the situation. Luna stared at him for a moment before choosing to ignore the comment and focus her attention on the crying boy.

"Neville? Sweetie? It's okay, you'll be fine… they'll be back next season! Don't worry about it… with summer coming up you can just watch the glee project." Luna said trying to comfort her crying boyfriend appearing to be at a loss as to what to do.

"IT'S NOT THE SAME!" Neville shouted erupting into even more tears. "They're gone… they're all gone. We won't see them again… ever. I thought if the ending was amazing and just closed up all the loose ends I'd be fine but… but… but… that ending. WHY? Why did only Rachel get into Nyada?" Neville screamed and cried.

"Sweetie, they'll all be back next season… you will see them again. Watch Master Chef… you like those muggle cooking shows! They always make you feel better." Neville's face brightened at the idea of them coming back as well as Master Chef, which had always been a guilty pleasure to the boy. "You know sometimes I think you're more of a girl than I am… but come on… it's time to go. Let's leave Harry in peace and I'll show you where all the floxnarts have been hiding." Neville shrugged but got out of bed after his girlfriend's insistence.

Exhausted, Harry fell on the bed with a groan of satisfaction that it was all over. He'd been so busy comforting Neville he hadn't studied and realized that while he probably should… he really just couldn't be arsed. Ron sat down on the bed with Harry and tried to move him. Harry however refused to budge. Ron tried poking the boy but he got no reaction. He finally tried tickling the boy which Harry could no longer amuse and in between laughter begged Ron to stop.

"That's what you get for ignoring me!" Ron said with a smile. "What's happened to us Gryffindors? We've all gone bonkers. You're dating Draco Bleeding Malfoy for pete's sake. What has the world come to? We used to be so close… what changed?" Ron said, his smile fading.

"You're still my best mate, and nothing… not even two very horny boyfriends… is going to change that. I tell you what… how about you and me just forget studying and spend the day together. We could go down to Hogsmeade, possibly go visit your mad brothers in Zonko's and knowing us probably end up at Honeydukes?" Harry said smiling.

"Do you think we could ask Hermione to come with us? As much as I love you mate, it's been a while since it's been all three of us and I think Hermione could do with a day away from the books!" Ron said thinking.

"Sounds great to me… if you can get her away from the books, it'll be great. The golden trio reunited as best friends once again. It seems like it's been forever… I've missed you two. Do you think if we promise to study extra hard for the rest of the week Hermione will come with us?" Harry replied grinning.

_UNTIL NEXT TIME_

_To find out what happens next… keep reading. PLEASE REVIEW. I really like knowing what everyone thinks of this story and any ideas or suggestions are always welcome. So without further note, live long and prosper and may the force be with you. I'll try and make the next chapter funny… I hope you like this one even though it's rather ridiculous and glee centric. __  
__  
Lots of Love xxx_


	18. Gianni

Pulchritudinous Chapter 18

After a lot of arguing from Hermione, the boys finally convinced Hermione to come down to Hogsmeade with them. Hermione was continuously whining on the trip about how they should be studying and the boys began to wonder why they invited her in the first place. It wasn't until they walked past a foreign family that Hermione shut up… not because she had something against them but rather a boy of about 19 took one look at her and it was Victor Krum all over again.

"What is it with foreign boys and Hermione?" Ron said quietly to Harry. Harry snorted and only received a whack on the head from said girl, wiping the smile right off of Harry's face. The boy walked up to them with a look of determination staring right at Hermione.

"Forgive me but you are ze most beautiful girl I have ever seen!" The boy said taking Hermione's hand. She shot Ron a pained look at he just turned his head the other way trying not to laugh. "I am Gianni, vot is your name?"

"Her… Hermione…" Hermione said unsure of what to do.

"Hermione, vot an unusual name… unusual but beautiful. Just like you." He then tried to kiss Hermione's hand but she pulled it away before he could. With this Ron couldn't hold it in anymore and started laughing. Gianni looked up confused, as if only just realizing there were other people around.

"I'm sorry… Gianni… I'm afraid I'm taken." Hermione said trying to get rid of the boy.

"Ah… well… if you don't tell zen I von't tell." Gianni said trying to get closer to her. Hermione moved out of the way and just grabbed Harry and started walking away, Ron gave the guy a pat on the back and jogged after his friends. However, this did not deter the boy in any way and instead chose to follow Hermione around shouting some very interesting pick up lines.

"Being vizout you is like being under ze Cruciatus Curse."

"You're on to something here mate, I think you better keep going." Ron said laughing, only stopping momentarily after getting whacked over the head by Hermione.

"Vy don't you come tame my dragon?" Gianni shouted. Hermione only moved faster however he did not seem to be affected by this and only chose to shout out even more pick up lines. "My heart, it is splinched vizout you."

"I'M NOT INTERESTED." Hermione shouted.

"You know...I have been mistaken for a centaur before." He tried. Hermione just groaned and stalked off, two laughing boys following behind her as well as a lovesick Gianni.

Eventually, Hermione literally hit the ground running. Gianni followed behind loyally, Harry took one look at Ron and they both ran for it, chasing after the angry girl. Hermione was incredibly relived when she literally ran right into Ginny Weasley. Ginny turned around just in time to catch the girl and after the initial surprise, she started laughing.

"Well well well… look who it is! What's got you running a hundred miles an hour?" Ginny asked.

"Perverted… foreign… boy… chasing… me." Hermione said panting. Ginny looked at the confused boy and immediately put on what Harry could only call her 'whore face'. The face she put on to attract boys. Gianni looked intrigued for a minute staring at the red haired girl.

"Stupid dumb little sister Ginny… ruining our fun." Ron grumbled. However he was incredibly pleased when Gianni did not show much interest in his sister and went right back to staring at Hermione much to Ginny's disappointment. However, she did not let that stop her.

"I'm Ginny… and you are?" Ginny said offering her hand as if waiting for him to kiss it."

"You are very beautiful but you are only a star, zis girl right here iz ze sun. She shines so bright zat you can not help but be taken in by her beauty!" Gianni said pointing at Hermione, and although talking to Ginny he was only staring at Hermione. Ginny looked a little put out by this and chose to give up on the foreign boy realizing he only had eyes for Hermione.

"How would you guys like to come to the hair dresser with me? I think it's time I go for something a little different." Ginny said.

"Just make sure Mum is okay with whatever you do to your hair, otherwise you're dead meat." Ron said to Ginny. "However… I'm not too keen on the idea and Harry has to get a couple of things that I promised I'd help him with, so you two go to the hairdresser while me and Harry go shopping. Meet you back here in half an hour?"

"Sounds good to me, come on Gin let's leave these two girls to go and have fun shoe shopping." Hermione said jokingly.

Hermione and Ginny walked into the hair dresser together and Ginny greeted the woman at the desk like an old friend. "So I had an appointment for two since I was hanging out with Luna but she ditched me to go hunting jambalaya or something with Neville. So do you want something done or just a blow-dry?"

"You know what I think it's time for something… drastic. I've been wanting to do this for a while but I've never really had the imitative to get it done." Hermione showed Ginny a picture of the haircut she'd wanted.

"Go for it mate. You won't regret it and if you do there's always glamours to make it look longer but I really think this could suit you. My mother's rule has always been keeping it red… so I'm just going to make it redder. It's the only loophole in her rules and I felt it was time for a change."

While the girls were busy discussing their hair, Ron had other ideas. "Okay so now it's just the two of us and knowing the girls they're going to be going a little mad… and I feel that this is your turn. You deserve to go a little crazy once in a while, you've been stuck being what everyone wants from you and I know you Harry, this good boy image really isn't you! You've changed so much since we were eleven, not in a bad way, everyone grows and changes but you're still the same good guy you've always been." Ron dragged Harry off to a store and sure enough there was Draco Malfoy smirking at the two of them.

"I thought this was meant to be a boyfriend free day?" Harry asked.

"Well that didn't happen and I needed the ferret to help me out with this one." Ron said.

"I was a little confused at first when the Weasel told me about this but I figured it'd be worth it. You can't keep living in those hand me downs Harry. It's time you dressed like you and not your cousin's next meal. I want the girls at Hogwarts to know how lucky I am that I am dating the hot piece of ass that is Harry Potter." Draco said grinning.

"Well then… I suppose we should get started…" Harry said.

"MY LOVE FOR YOU BURNS LIKE A DYING PHOENIX" could be heard from outside, Ron and Harry shared a look before laughing so hard they couldn't breathe. Draco looked confused for a moment before laughing along with them expecting them to explain it later.

So ta daaaa that's it for today m'afraid. More soon… I hope my readers enjoyed this chapter and in the next chapter you'll see what Harry shall become so to speak. I also decided on cutting Hermione's hair because well… have you seen how gorgeous Emma looked in the trailer for 'The Perks of Being a Wallflower'? Anyway anything else you want put in future chapters I'll be happy to try and include in some way. Please review, it means the world to me to know what people think of this story. eHHh


End file.
